FRIENDS - A FOLLOW UP TO THE LONG RIDERS EPISODE
by kcandsting
Summary: Originally, "The Long Riders" was my lease favorite episode. Jess and Slim definitely need some cheering up after Andy leaves for St. Louis. Just picture our boys surrounded by women and of course a small boy. Laramie Station was a wonderful help to me while rewriting this story. I can't thank her enough for her assistance, encouragement and patience.
1. Chapter 1

Originally, "The Long Riders" was my lease favorite episode. I had a hard time with Slim and Andy treating Jess as if he was no longer their best friend. During this episode Jess appears angry, brooding and down right miserable. Slim is uptight about finances. Jess and Slim definitely need some cheering up after Andy leaves for St. Louis. Just picture our boys surrounded by women and of course a small boy.

After reading my reviews, I decided to rewrite my story. Laramie Station agreed to help. So after many corrections, rewrites and just plain changing my mind. I hope you will enjoy my new story.

All errors are my own.

This story is quite different than the original. I saved my original ending to maybe rewrite into a new adventure for our hero. I want to thank all the readers that took time to review my original story.

I do not own Laramie and only write for my own enjoyment.

**CHAPTER 1 – FRIENDS - A LONG RIDERS EPILOGUE AND A STORY ABOUT FRIENDSHIP**

Slim placed the blanket over Ed McKeever's lifeless body. "Where's Jess and Andy?" Slim glanced around the ranch yard.

"Inside Slim, they're OK." The deputy assured the rancher.

Slim rushed into the ranch house. As he entered, one of the posse called out, "In here, Slim!" Andy and Jess were huddled back to back on the kitchen floor. Andy was attempting to cut through the rawhide throngs binding their wrists with an old steel Indian arrowhead. Slim rushed over to his friend and brother pulling out his knife to cut the rawhide strips binding their hands and feet. Slim lifted Jess to his feet noting the blood running down the side of his face. Jess stumbled grabbing Slim to keep upright.

Andy stood, turned to Jess, and fell into his arms, resting his head against his friend's chest. The boy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Jess, I shoulda known you were right 'bout Luke. I treated you badly. You're my best friend." He sobbed.

Slim placed his arm around his partner's thin waist. "Andy, help me get him over to the settee." Andy released Jess and the brothers walked Jess over the settee, sitting him down. Jess had one hand pressed tight against the side of his head.

"Andy, get Jess a pillow will ya?" Slim asked. When the boy left the room, Slim moved Jess's hand off his forehead. "Can I take a look?" he spoke softly noticing blood dripping along the cowboy's hairline and a large lump was forming.

"Does it look bad Slim? Sure hurts, feel kinda shaky." Jess could feel the blood dripping through his thick hair and into his eyebrows.

"You sit here Jess."

Slim turned to Andy. "Stay with him," he ordered.

"I'll be right back, Jess. I need to hitch up the wagon for the deputies to take McKeever's and Luke's bodies into town and ask them to send the doc out. The other two men are able to ride. Andy will be stay here with you. Keep still so the bleeding will stop."

"K." Jess answered.

Slim hurried outside to hook up the buckboard and help the deputies place McKeever's and Gregg's bodies into the buckboard. The other two gunmen were tied up and secured to their mounts for the ride back to Laramie. The posse turned McKeever's and Gregg's horses loose in the corral.

"If it alright Slim, we'll leave McKeever's and Gregg's horses in the corral." The deputy asked.

"Sure," he agreed running his hand along the back of his neck as he watched the men ride out. Slim looked at the ranch house with the windows shot out and the chairs overturned on the porch. They were lucky that it wasn't one of them laying dead in the buckboard. What a fool he'd been. Jess had been right all _along about Luke Gregg. He hoped __Jess would forgive him__**? **_Slim picked up his pace, eager to get back inside.

"How's he doing Andy?"

"I'm right here Slim ask me." Jess fretted. "My stomachs jumbled up and my head aches somethin' terrible. Seems he hit me the same place Morgan did. Don't know if my head can take much more."

Andy sitting next to Jess, gave Slim a worried look while still keeping a tight hold of Jess. The boy was shivering.

"What happened Andy?"

"I was setting the table Slim." Andy explained. "Luke walked in with Jess slung over his shoulder all tied up. Jess' head was dripping blood. He wasn't moving. I thought he was dead." Andy choked back tears as he continued. Slim knelt in front of Andy placing his hands on the boy's knees. Andy let go of Jess and placed his arms about Slim. Through his sobs he continued his story.

"Luke laid Jess on the couch. McKeever yelled at Luke to move Jess onto the floor in the kitchen so his men could get a clear shot at you out the window. They were gonna kill you Slim."

"Here Andy blow." Slim held out his neckerchief. Andy blew his nose and looked up at Jess. Jess nodded for Andy to continue. _He'd been out cold and didn't know what had happened either._

"Luke tied me up setting me down next to Jess. Jess started moaning so at least I knew he was alive. We were so worried about you Slim. They were set up to shoot you down when you returned from Laramie."

"Then Jess told Luke that McKeever was gonna kill us all." Luke seemed real upset at that and walked over to McKeever. I don't know what happened but the next thing we knew Luke was tied up and laying next to me."

Andy turned to Jess. "I'm sorry, I guess I should know to trust your gut feelings by now."

"Andy," Jess took the boy's hand in his." Luke tried to save Slim at the end. Gave his life for you Slim." Jess turned to Slim. "Guess he wasn't all bad. Heard him yell back at McKeever somethin' bout leavin' his son alone and that he'd repaid his debt. McKeever answered by saying he'd saved Luke's boy from hanging but he could change that."

"Yeah I heard him yell something like that too, Jess. Guess we'll never know the whole story." Andy agreed. Slim hugged Andy tight, then released him so he could stand.

"The posse's sending Doc Hanson out to take a look at you Jess." Slim went into the kitchen and returned with a wash basin of cool water. Taking a moistened towel Slim carefully wiped Jess' face then placed the cool towel on the large bruise forming on the side of his head. Gently he soaked the dried blood off his temple.

"Dad gum it Slim, that hurts." Jess flinched, then settled back as Slim shifted the towel to his neck. Jess rested his neck into the coolness of the towel. It felt good.

Jess moved to lay flat on the couch. "Thanks Slim, feelin' better." It wasn't long before he drifted off. Andy covered him with the light quilt from the foot of the settee then headed outside to finish the chores with his brother and pick up the mess in the ranch yard. Inside the house broken glass and dishes littered the floor. The front windows were broken out and chairs were tipped over. Slim and Andy hadn't wanted to wake Jess by moving the furniture back where it belonged or cleaning up the house. Andy grabbed the medicine bundle Luke had given him from the kitchen floor. The boy didn't want it anymore, it only made him sad. The medicine bundle reminded him of how close he'd come to losing his brother and Jess. Andy carried the bag out back behind the barn and buried it. He hurried back to the house; tears running down his face. Andy kept his face down not wanting Slim to see his tear lined face. Quietly opening the door Andy was surprised to see Jess staring up at him from the couch.

"Andy come here." Jess's gravelly voice was full of emotion.

Andy crawled up on the couch next to Jess and wrapped his arms around his friend. "I'm so sorry Jess.".

"It's OK, you took to Luke. He liked you Andy and died trying to save Slim. Maybe he coulda changed. You gave him the chance but he couldn't take it. Kinda like Slim gave me a chance to make a home here. McKeever, took Luke's chance away by gunning him down."

Andy turned toward the door hearing a wagon. "Must be the doc, Jess." Andy scurried up, wiping his eyes as he ran to open the door.

Jess could hear Slim talking to the doc in the yard. The men entered the ranch house.

Andy greeted the doc and followed them to where Jess was sitting.

"Let's see Jess." Doc Hanson turned Jess' head feeling around the cut. "Ouch." Jess chewed at his lip as he pushed the doc's hand away. "You gotta press so hard."

"Now Jess, calm down. Isn't this the same spot Morgan clubbed ya last year?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Slim, You'd best watch him close for a few days." The doc turned back to Jess.

"Son, you take it easy. You can do your chores but if you start feeling dizzy or sick to your stomach, go lay down and rest. No bronc busting till next week. Have you been keeping your food down?"

"Don't know Doc, ain't 'et nothin'. My stomach feels like it's turning somersaults."

"Andy, bring Jess a cup of coffee. Lucky for you, son, coffee's good for head injuries; not sure why. If you keep the coffee down then maybe try some toasted bread or broth. Understand Jess? No fooling around with this injury."

Jess answered softly, "Yeah, finally givin' me medicine I don't mind takin'. Thanks Doc."

Slim looked out the window. The men could hear the stage entering the yard.

"The stage is here. Come on Andy, give me a hand. We'll be back shortly." Luckily there were no passengers so the driver helped him and Andy change the team.

Slim returned to the house to see Jess sitting at the table drinking a coffee. Andy had followed Slim in and ran to stand next to Jess his hand resting on his shoulder. "Feeling any better Jess? The boy asked.

Jess smiled. "Yeah, Andy, but have felt better."

The doc and Slim walked into the kitchen. Slim picked up a chair and motioned Doc Hanson to have a seat and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Slim, what day are you bringing Andy to town to catch the stage to St Louis?"

"Day after tomorrow, Doc. Figured we'd treat Andy to lunch in town. Then put him on the stage before we bring home the supplies. Kinda do all our town errands on the same day. Why?"

"Have, Jess stop in to see me. I want to see how he's doing. Keep him kinda quiet the next few days and don't give him anything he's gotta concentrate on. Make sure he rests up and doesn't over do it."

"OK, Doc, doesn't sound to hard. See you in a couple of day."

Doc Hanson entered the bunk room. Jess had gone to lay down as he could barely keep his eyes open. The doc told Jess about stopping in to see him when they were in town. Jess agreed and Doc Hanson waved to Slim as he headed out the door to his next house call.

The next day was spent cleaning up inside the ranch house and repairing windows. The afternoon found the three friends fishing at the lake. The sunshine and cloudless skies made for a beautiful afternoon even if Jess and Slim were still somewhat at odds. Jess was moody and Slim was feeling guilty. Slim felt he'd let Jess down by taking Luke's side and accusing Jess of being jealous of Luke.

Andy had tried his best to apologize to Jess, but it didn't seem to do any good. (He) was (still) having a hard time dealing with Luke's death. He knew Gregg had set up Slim to be killed, but Gregg had died trying to save Slim. The boy was confused and looking forward to talking it out with Jonesy. Andy toyed with the idea of discussing it with Jess; but Jess hadn't liked Luke and had been upset about him making friends with Luke. Yeah, Andy thought, it would be better to wait and talk to Jonesy.

Jess was taking Andy's leaving hard. After all the bickering over the last two weeks Jess was withdrawn and stand-offish. He did as Slim asked but not with his usual sly remarks and quick smile. Jess' being confined to easy chores with periodic rests throughout the day didn't help the Texan's attitude. Jess gaze was often fixated on the mustangs that needed breaking in the back corral. He worried if he'd be healthy enough to finish breaking 'em. Dang, he was still feeling dizzy when he stood, moved to fast or bent over to shovel manure or toss hay. Heck, he couldn't even put a saddle on a horse without feeling dizzy. The army was demanding delivery within the month. Well, it was down to him and he'd get it done, somehow.

Thursday morning dawned bright and sunny. The men hitched the wagon for their trip to town. Slim threw Andy's bag in the back of the wagon and everyone hopped aboard. They enjoyed the trip, talking about the upcoming summer plans and looking forward to Andy and Jonesy being home. The trip to Laramie passed quickly.

The two partners seemed to be getting along better and lunch at Mimi's was fun with Jess and Slim teasing Andy like old times. They finished up their lunch and headed over to the Station to await the stage. The stage arrived and Slim passed up Andy's bag to the driver and opened the door. As Andy was about to climb into the stage, two deputies walked by escorting the two gunmen from McKeever's gang over to the court house. Andy turned to Slim "Come on Slim." he pleaded, "We're studying law, can't I stay. I don't want to go." Slim smiling pushed the boy into the coach and closed the door. Andy hung his head out the window. "I don't want to go Slim, I don't want to be smart, I want to be just like you and Jess." The two friends chuckled and waved as the stage pulled out.

Slim looked at Jess. "What kinda backhanded compliment was that, he doesn't want to be smart, he wants to be like us."

Jess smiled. "Come on pard we got a business to attend to."


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIENDS – CHAPTER 2**

"OK, Jess you head over to Doc's about that head of yours, while I finish getting the supplies and loading the wagon. Meet me at the General Store."

"OK Slim, Reckon, I won't be long." Jess agreed.

Slim watched his partner cross the street to the Doctor's Office, then strode over to the General Store _thinking the ride home was going to be anything but pleasant_ for his partner.

Doc Hanson answer the door at his first knock. "Jess." he greeted his friend. "Come on in. How's that head of your's feelin?" he asked."

"The wagon ride in gave me a horrible headache." Jess complained.

"Come on in." The Doc led the way to his office. Once he had the cowboy seated he checked Jess's eyes and examined his head wound. "Looks like the gash where he hit you is healing up fine Jess. I can give you somethin' to drink to help with the headache." The Doc stepped over to the counter pouring Jess a glass of brown-colored liquid from one of the many bottles in his cabinet then rummaged about till he found a small bag of tea. The Doc handed the glass to Jess. "Drink this down son and take this packet with you." He handed Jess a small brown bag explaining. "This is a tea you can brew to help with the headaches. Put a spoonful in a cup of boiling water. Try drinking a cup in the morning before heading out and one at noon. I want you resting up a couple times a day. Don't push yourself. You'll be feeling like your old self in a couple days."

"Ain't gonna happen. Seems the army needs their remounts by the end of the month." Jess stood to leave. "Thanks, Doc. I'd best get over to the store, Slim's waitin' on me." The Doc saw Jess to the door. "I'm serious young fella, don't push yourself to hard." he warned the cowboy.

Jess smiled. "Thank's Doc, my head feels better already." he headed across the street to find Slim.

Slim was stowing the last of their supplies in the wagon when Jess arrived. "Ready, Pard?" he asked reaching over to help the Texan up into the buckboard. "You can tell me what the Doc had to say on the ride home."

Jess shook his hand off. "I ain't needin' any help." he scowled.

"And you call me hard rock." Slim chided his partner, watching Jess grimace in pain as he pulled himself up onto the seat. Slim climbed up next. Untying the reins, he called "Giddy up." to the team and settled back for the long ride home. "Well Jess!" Slim prodded. "What did the Doc have to say?"

"Just said to take it easy. Gave me some tea to drink for the headaches. He figures I'll still have these dang dizzy spells for another couple days." Jess explained to Slim as he pulled his hat low over his eyes trying to shade them from the bright sunlight. Jess tried his best to keep still resting his head in his hands. The bouncing buckboard was making his headache worse. A while later, giving up, he sat up and pushed his hat brim back a little to look at Slim.

"I've been thinking, Pard, you were right when you told me it's gonna take a while to settle down after all that's happened at the ranch during these past weeks and this dam headache sure ain't helpin." Jess grimaced. "I'm sorry I was so hard to live with when Luke was here, but dang it Slim, I was so afraid he was gonna kill ya and Andy spouting off 'bout him bein' his best friend."

"I know Jess. I'm sorry for not believing you. We could of all been killed." Slim spoke softly. "Try to settle down Jess, when we get home I'll unload. You lay down. I'll wake you for dinner."

"Don't know if reheated beans is even worth the effort of getting up." Jess attempted a smile.

Slim gave Jess a "wounded look", bringing a timid smile to his friend's lips. The rancher moved his attention from his partner to the team, concentrating on his driving as they crossed Stone creek. With all the rain they'd had lately the team balked, snorting their dislike at crossing the fast running stream. Slim kept a tight hold on the reins and once safely across, he urged the team along the winding canyon road anxious to get home. "Get up Clem, come on Betsy, we got ourselves one ornery Texan to deliver home," Slim called to the team. The ranch was just over the rise sitting at the bottom of the Canyon. He turned to grin at his partner and noted Jess was asleep. Slim figured the Doc must have given the cowboy something to relax him, otherwise it was hard to believe Jess could sleep on the bouncing wagon seat.

As the wagon entered the ranch yard, Slim shook Jess."Come on Pard, wake up, we're home."

Jess opened his eyes a slit. "Home, seems sorta lonely without Jonesy and Andy." He rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"We'll be OK, Quickdraw, done it before. Get inside and rest up like the Doc told ya. The trip to town and back was likely too much for that head of yours."

"OK Slim." Jess agreed.

The Texan climbed down from the buckboard and walked gingerly across the porch to enter the house. Slim sprang down from, frowning as he watched Jess. The cowboy seemed to be moving as if his head hurt worse. Slim went about unloading the supplies placing the boxes and sacks on the porch to be put away later. Slim noted the darkening sky and hoped the storm would hold off till he finished unloading. The rancher drove the wagon over to the barn, unhitched and tended the team.

On his way out of the barn Slim stopped at Alamo's stall, He stroked the large chestnut's soft muzzle palming him a treat; then turned his attention to Jess's bay. "He'll be OK, Trav. just take some time," he assured his friend's mount, scratching Trav in his favorite spot between his eyes. The horse snorted and nodded as if agreeing.

Leaving the barn, Slim was pleased to see Jess sitting in his rocker on the porch. The packages and sacks were gone. Jess must of put them away. At this distance it looked as if the cowboy could be dozing but Slim couldn't tell as his partner's face was hidden in the shadows.

Slim stopped mid-stride thinking he'd heard a wagon. The stage wasn't due till five. Sure enough, a small buckboard laden with two women and a small boy crested the hill and approached the ranch. Slim stood in the yard waiting for the wagon. The driver appeared to be an elderly woman; her hair pulled back under a large Stetson. She brought the team to a stop next to him. The team moved restlessly and the horse on the far side snorted, pulling at his reins as a chicken darted between his legs, clucking loudly. "Whoa, whoa there," the woman called to the team pulling hard on the reins. Calming the team down she turned her attention back to the the tall rancher.

"Are you Slim Sherman?" She asked as she handed the reins over to the petite, young, red-haired woman sitting next to her. Slim reached up to help the elderly woman down.

"Yes ma'am, this is the Sherman Relay station. I'm Slim Sherman." Slim politely removed his hat and nodded a greeting.

"Mr. Sherman, I'm Fran MacLarnon. This here's my daughter Annie Hudson, she pointed to the redhead and my son Bert." Thunder boomed from the rapidly darkening sky, shaking the windows of the small ranch house. The noise woke Jess on the porch. He stood,watching as the petite redhead pulled hard on the reins talking softly to the restless team.

"Maybe we'd best get everyone inside." Slim spoke over the sound of the thunder. The tall man looked over at Jess. His partner wasn't going to be happy over a houseful of strange females.

"Come on, hurry, get inside before the rain starts." Slim reached to help Annie and Bert down from the small wagon gathering their belongings. "Take these and get inside." he instructed the women.

"I'll unhitch and turn the horses out." He offered as lightening lit up the sky once more followed by another loud boom. The horses started to stomp and snort. Slim grabbed their lead and led them toward the barn away from the light show. The women and boy ran towards the house. Jess watched from the porch turning to hold the door open for the strangers to enter. Once inside the ladies peered about the small ranch house looking for a place to set down their belongings.

"Just put your stuff over there along the wall." Jess drawled indicating the area between two doors. They set their bags down. The older woman removed her gloves and Stetson, placing them on top of her bag.

"Say, ain't you Ma MacLarnon from the Hudson relay station just West of Billings? Jess asked. "Ma'am you took care of me when I was wounded riding shotgun last year. I remember sittin' on your porch watching Annie help her man tame those wild mustangs."

"Jess, I didn't recognize you at first. Those blue eyes of yours are something I'll never forget. You look pale tonight, are you alright?" Ma asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, just kinda worn down from the long wagon trip to town and back home. Y'all make yourselves comfortable at the table and I'll get some coffee on. Excuse me, Ma'am, but y'all look kinda' tired yourselves. Did you come all the way from Billings?" he asked.

Ma MacLarnon studied the young man. _The cowboy had called this ranch home. She thought she'd heard Mose say the hired man was ill and she wondered if there was another man about?_

"Mose, told us Sherman's hired man was ill, is their another man here, Jess?" she asked.

"No Ma'am." That was me. I was clubbed on the head a few days ago. Still not feeling quite myself. I'll get the coffee on. Y'all sit down and rest up a bit; least till this storm's over."

Jess eyed the boy. "Bert, is that right?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"How bout' a glass of milk son? Sorry, don't have cake or anythin' sweet to offer. Slim and me just got back from Laramie. Drove Slim's younger brother to town so he could catch the stage heading East to St. Louis."

Outside Slim watered, groomed and fed the tired team. He stepped onto the porch just as the first fat raindrops fell. For a few moments he stood very still admiring the light show. The mountains ligting up with each flash, thunderheads boiled above him. Slim ran his hand along the stubble on his chin. He wondered _what kinda of storm awaited him inside._ Taking a deep breath, he entered the ranch house, hanging his hat on the rack by the door. With a 'wondering smile' _he viewed,_ the scene unfolding in front of him. _Yeah, Jess was always full of surprises__. _Jess, the females and the youngster were seated at the table drinking coffee and gossiping like old friends.

Slim grinned, delighted Jess was actually smiling and talking with his hands. He'd been so quiet lately. Even the way Jess sat, relaxed, with his free hand resting across the small boy's shoulder. For the first time in weeks the Texan seemed his old self; Jess glanced over at his partner and smiled.

"Pard, this is Ma MacLarnon, 'member she's the one I told you about. She took real good care of me at the Hudson Relay Station when I caught that bullet in the arm, riding shotgun, just outta Billings." Jess turned towards the woman. "Mose told me you folks had terrible Indian trouble down that way and that your station was burned out."

"Mr. Sherman, Jess, that's the reason we're here. We're not sure what to do and have no place to live on account of the Indian uprising last Spring. The soldiers had absolutely insisted the ranchers send their women and children into Billings. Sure enough the Sioux attacked the relay station killing our menfolk, burning our homes and poisoning our wells. If that wasn't bad enough they stole our horses and killed the rest of our livestock. Nothing's left 'cept the few belongings we'd taken to Billings with us and the wagon. We're broke and homeless." Mrs. MacLarnon stopped catching her breath. Tears glistened in her blue eyes. "In town last week I over-heard Mose, the old stage driver, talking 'bout the Sherman Relay Station. He said the hired-man had been injured," she indicated Jess, "and your brother and cook were away living in St Louis. So, Mr. Sherman, my Annie and I took a chance. We want to know if we could work out a deal?" Her voice quaked, but she continued.

"Would you be willing to put us up, give us a place to sleep and eat? In return we'll cook, do house chores, yard work and deal with the stage passengers. Mr. Sherman, we're hard workers. We know how to change teams and muck a barn as well as any man. Jess here can attest to that. We won't expect a wage. We know we're asking a great deal of you to take on three extra mouths to feed this time of year."

Slim didn't know what to say. This wasn't what he'd expected. He stood tall crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, can we work out a deal, Mr. Sherman?"

"I'll have to talk it over with, Jess, ma'am. My partner's had a tough couple of weeks." Slim explained.

"See, after the war ended Mort Cory and I rode together for awhile. Somehow we ended up joining a vigilante posse in Abobe Wells, Kansas. The McKeever family had been terrorizing the town. The town was tired of the abuse and formed a Vigilante Committee to fight the McKeever gang. The McKeevers were waiting for us when we rode into town. After the fight, we rounded up what was left of the McKeevers and their men and hung 'em. I'm not proud of what we did, but it needed doing. Can't say I'd ever do it again.

As it turned out, Ed McKeever, the youngest brother, was the only survivor of the raid. He'd been hunting down and killing the men who rode with us one by one. Mort and I were the only two left. He was determined to see us both die, then his revenge would be complete.

I hired a man, Luke Gregg, to help break the mustangs Jess and I had gathered. I knew Gregg was a gunslinger. What I didn't know is that he was working as a hired gun for Ed McKeever to find Mort and me. Anyways, Luke was handy about the ranch; he and Andy became fast friends. My brother and I were hoping Luke would give up his gun and stay on here. We wanted to help Luke find a home like we'd helped Jess. Except Jess was positive Luke was tied in with McKeever and that I was in danger. It turned out, my partner was right.

Luke, the man I believed was going straight, clubbed Jess on the head with his six-gun so hard it knocked him out. I should of listened to him, he was right all along. I thought he was jealous of Gregg being such good friends with Andy." Slim remembered what he'd said to Jess. "_Is that why you're sore, 'cause Andy's top dog now._ He shook his head in disgust. How could he and Andy have doubted his judgment? "You see, Jess figured it out, but Andy and I wouldn't believe him. My foolishness almost got us all killed."

"Slim." Jess broke in. "It may be a fool idea thinking this will work. Reckon it's your ranch, you decide. I'll side with you whichever you choose."

Slim smiled, he uncrossed his arms and walked over to stand behind Jess' chair, placing a hand on each shoulder. "OK, Jess." He nodded. "If you're sure you're able to tolerate a houseful of females and a small boy, let's do it. " Slim turned to the women. "We've got a deal Mrs. MacLarnon."

"Please call me Ma, everyone does." The woman smiled.

"Guess we best show you ladies where you'll be sleeping. It's getting late and will take some time to clean up my Ma's old room."

Slim opened the door behind the kitchen, Ma followed. The room was furnished with a large bed, two dressers and a trunk. It looked as if the room had been empty a long while with boxes and large sacks laying haphazardly about the floor.

"You and Annie can share Ma's room and there's another small room here." Slim led the way to the next door stepping out of the way so the women could enter.

"This room has two small beds and a dresser." Slim pointed out." Bert can bed down here. Tonight he'll sleep in with us men and you two will sleep here. Tomorrow we'll clean out Ma's room and move the supplies to the storage area behind the kitchen.

"I know you ladies may need some warm clothing with winter coming. The trunk in the small bedroom is full up with Andy's and my old clothes and some of Pa's. The closet in Ma's room has old old winter jackets, Ma's clothes and her sewing basket. Help yourself to what you need."

"Thanks Mr. Sherman. I'm sure we can organize everything."

"I'll move the trunk from the small bedroom into the sitting room to give you more room for your bags. The dressers are empty you're welcome to use them." Slim turned to Bert.

"Son there's a small trunk in Andy's room filled with his old toys. Your welcome to them."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Thank you sir."

"Slim, call me Slim." The tall rancher instructed the youngster.

"Yes sir, I mean Slim." he answered. "Can I look in the trunk now Ma?" he asked.

Ma smiled. "After dinner will be soon enough. We all have work to do now."

"What time do you want dinner ready and when does the next coach arrive?" Ma asked.

Slim looked to Jess. "I think we're all pretty hungry. How bout some sandwiches now and then about 6:30 for supper. The coach will arrive at 5:00 pm and they'll expect to be fed. There are ham slices to fry up for the passengers. The money jar is in the cupboard. Since you're cooking, you're welcome to a third of the take."

"Sounds good. Jess, could you show me where the bread, meat and cheese for sandwiches is kept? Then you can head out to help Slim with the stock. Soon as you men finish we'll eat."

The wet muddy yard was steaming from the hot sun. Slim and Jess soon had the horses harnessed and ready for the stage. Slim sent Jess back to the house while he finished up in the barn. As soon as he finished his barn work, he headed back to the house for sandwiches. Slim cleaned the mud from his boots before entering the house. He was surprised to smell bread baking and find Annie rolling out a pie crust. Jess was sitting at the table busy peeling apples as Slim had told him to rest for a bit. He noticed Ma had pulled out a big iron pot to start a stew for their supper.

To Ma's surprise Jess finished peeling the apples, then pulled out the potatoes and set to work peeling them while she cut up meat and vegetables for the stew. Slim finished up his sandwich and decided to help Annie and Bert clean out his Ma's room. When Jess finished with the potatoes, the Texan mixed up the sourdough; setting it aside to rise for dinner.

"Jess, I don't think you needed a cook at all." Ma teased

"Well, Slim told me to take it easy and I'm tired of sitting around. Sides Ma," Jess smiled. "I only cook beans. Believe me, Slim and I will be glad to have regular meals. You're welcome to make extra baked goods to sell to the stage passengers. Most likely you and Slim can come to an agreement as to what to charge."

"Sounds good, Jess. It will give us a chance to make some extra money and get outta your hair sooner. How long you been working for Sherman?"

"Just about a year, Ma, 'it's my home now."

The older woman was surprised by the Texan's statement. She wiped her hands on her apron. "I thought you were the hired hand, Jess?"

"Yes Ma, I am. Took a long time to find a place to call home. Slim, he treats me like a brother. Guess he's the best friend I've ever had."

"I'm glad son, many men search a lifetime and never find a place to belong."

"Yeah, I know." Jess ducked his head..

Slim entered the kitchen catching the tail end of the conversation. He was relieved to hear Jess wasn't planning on leaving. After all they'd been through with Luke Gregg and McKeever, he'd been afraid Jess might decide to ride out.

"You best lay down, Pard. I'm hoping you can help me out in the barn after supper." Slim noted Jess' flushed look, and hoped it was just the heat from the stove.

"OK Slim, I'll rest up on the sofa, wanta' watch what's goin' on out here."

"That's fine Jess." Slim agreed.

Jess moved over to the settee to lay down and punched up a pillow so he was propped up enough to keep an eye on what was going on about the house. Two-minutes later he was snoring.

"Guess we wore the tough Texan out, huh Ma." Annie snickered. The women continued making up beds and organizing the small room. They had a lot to accomplish before nightfall.

The stage arrived. Slim and Annie changed teams. Ma met the stage directing the passengers into the house. After the passengers had eaten, they re-boarded the stage and the driver set the team up the hill towards Cheyenne. Slim and Annie finished with the tired relay team and headed back to the ranch house. Bert was finishing setting the table. The dishes from the passengers' meal were soaking in the dish pan.

"Wash up, dinner will be ready soon. You might want to wake Jess." Ma smirked. Can't believe he slept through all the racket the passengers made."

Slim put a hand to Jess' forehead then gently shook him awake. "Ma, does he feel warm to you?"

Ma placed a hand on the cowman's forehead. "Not to bad, Slim, I'll make him up some willow bark tea, should cool him down. Probably just overdid it today." Jess's eyelids opened slowly revealing the bluest of eyes. Ma smiled. "Come on Jess, dinner's on and you were complaining your was stomach growling a while ago when you were peeling those potatoes."

"Slim, did the stage come in? I didn't hear it." Jess rubbed his eyes. "Have I been asleep all afternoon?"

"Yep, Jess right through the stage folks milling around in here eating. The women sure thought you were the handsomest thing." Slim teased.

Jess ducked his head. "Next time I'm nappen' in my room. Feel kinda warm, is it hot in here?"

"No, Jess, I'm thinking you're running a bit of a fever. Head injuries do that sometimes. You feeling dizzy at all?" Ma asked.

The Texan stood. "No, just kinda warm and real hungry, Ma."

"Sit down Jess, we're 'bout ready to eat."

After supper the men headed out to the barn to finish the chores. Annie milked the cows while Ma and Bert cleaned the kitchen. The men finished up settling the horses and soaping the harnesses, then headed for the porch to watch the sunset and relax. Slim disappeared into the house returning with two coffees. Ma put Bert to bed in the bunk room then joined Annie in the kitchen to get ready for the early morning stage. Tomorrow, they should all be settled and Bert would be in his own room.

Out on the porch, Jess sat rocking while Slim sat sprawled on the porch floor relaxing, his long legs spread out in front of him. "Well Jess, you think this may work out?"

"Seems good so far. They ain't bossy." Jess' voice rumbled in the darkness.

Slim was enjoying sitting on the porch with his friend. Jess still looked a bit flushed he thought to himself.

"Slim, me and Annie will finish breaking those broncs tomorrow. I'm thinkin' Luke musta had 'em pretty much broke and ready for delivery to the fort, so tomorrow, Annie and I can see if any of 'em still need breakin'. If there's any hard riding to be done; that will be down to you. I'm turning in, my headaches and I'm shivering like I got the chills."

"OK, Jess. I'll be in shortly."

"Slim." Jess stool looking down at his partner. "Thanks for coming back for me and Andy. Thought we was goners." His voice low and rough in the darkness.

Slim stood. He couldn't believe Jess was thanking him. He'd been the idiot. Slim decided to just let it go for tonight. He didn't want to argue. He faced Jess. "I was scared Jess. I didn't know if you and Andy would still be alive when I rode into the ranch yard." Slim squeezed Jess's shoulder. "Just glad you two were alright. Night."

Jess slipped into the house. The ladies were seated around the table having coffee and talking. Ma stood. "Jess, how about I fix you a cup of tea for your fever? Figured the other has worn off by now."

"Thanks, Ma." Jess sat at the table. Ma returned with his tea, setting it in front of him. She reached down lifting his unruly locks to feel his forehead. "You're a little warm Jess, but not as bad as earlier."

Jess finished his tea and stood. "Night ladies, see you in the mornin'. Annie, you're helpin' me break mustangs tomorrow early. Reckon we need to figure out which ones is green broke and which ain't. The Army expects delivery by the end of the month. There's trousers and boots in Mrs. Sherman's old room. I can lend you one of my shirts if you can't find any that'll fit."

"OK Jess. See you in the morning." the redhead nodded in agreement.

**OUTSIDE:**

Hal Gregg hid behind the boulder at the outskirts of the ranch house watching the people moving about. He'd seen his Pa's body at the undertaker in town. Sherman had shot him in the back not once but twice. The undertaker told him only two men lived at the ranch. To his surprised it looked like the small house was overflowing with people. He leaned against the large rock to rethink his plan. He'd been too late to save his Pa. Hal knew it was his fault his Pa had been working for McKeever. It was the only way to his Pa could keep him from being hanged. Still, he needed to get even with that back shooter Sherman for killing his Pa, if it was the last thing he did. He just had to wait for the right moment to kill Sherman. He'd do it right in front of his friend, show that Harper fella, what it was like to lose a friend. Hal Gregg started back to the cave located in the shallow canyon just a few miles from the Sherman ranch house. It was the perfect hideout. Sherman was living on borrowed time.


	3. Chapter 3

FRIENDS – CHAPTER 3

"Ma," Annie sighed, "Will ya help me find somethin' I can wear to help Jess break horses tomorrow." Mrs. MacLarnon followed her daughter into the small room. Digging through the trunk Annie found an old pair of trousers and a whitish shirt with dark stitching about the shoulders. "Looks like these must have been Slim's when he was younger and shorter." Annie laughed.

"Most likely Annie." Her ma agreed. "I'll look in Andy's closet and see if there's a pair of boots for you to wear." Ma looked in an old dresser at the back of the closet. Sure enough she found socks, a small belt and a boys Stetson. Lined up against the wall, toward the back of the closet, were multiple pairs of boots in various sizes. After trying on three pair Annie finally found a pair that fit. "OK Ma, all set. I'm turnin' in." She kissed her Ma. "I think our coming here was a good idea. Just might work out after all." she reassured her mother. Annie washed up using the small basin in their room before turning in. Annie smiled as she snuggled into her covers thinking, _horses, after all, were her __favorite thing. Morning couldn't get here soon enough._

Slim woke Jess at first light. He had and early stage arriving this morning and needed to harness the horses. Unexpectedly, the women were up and cooking breakfast. Coffee was brewing. Eggs and bacon sizzling. Jess feeling more like his old self was eager to begin working with the mustangs. Bert burst into the ranch house all smiles, he'd found ten eggs and one was really big. They all laughed at his enthusiasm as they sat down to breakfast. Four stages were scheduled and it would be a busy day around the ranch. Annie had cinnamon rolls rising and in the oven an apple pie was baking. Ma informed Slim they'd collected $3.00 yesterday and today they were hoping for an even better take. Jess looked up from his eggs to note Slim had one of his big smiles plastered on his face, catching his friend's eyes, Jess returned the smile. _Yep the ranch felt like home again._

"You!" Slim grabbed his partner by his arm as got up from the table. "Take care today. Do like I tell you. If you're dizzy or woozy feelin', quit, take a break, you hear me. Don't push it and that's an order."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sherman." Jess grinned at his partner. "Don't worry, if I get a really ornery critter, I'll come get ya. Come on Annie we got bronc's to break."

Annie hurried to follow Jess grabbing her hat off the rack. Jess handed her a her a pair of Andy's old gloves. As he handed her the gloves he noticed her shirt and burst out laughing.

"What's the matter Jess, I thought I looked OK to break horses?" Annie questioned.

"Slim, Annie's wearin' one of your shirts, you know, with that stitching on the shoulders. It musta shrunk or somethin'! How many of those shirts do you own?"

Slim laughed at the the sewed patches on her shoulder's.

"Hey, knock it off Jess, my Ma made those shirts. That must have been one the first one's she made me. Pa even had a few. Andy was lucky, her pattern wouldn't fit small boys."

Annie grinned up at Slim taking in his cheerful smile. "Is it OK if I wear this shirt Slim? Ma found it in the dresser in the closet."

"Sure Annie, it's not doing any good sitting in that old dresser waiting to be thrown out," Slim reassured her. "Just don't get it dirty." he teased the redhead as he placed with his thumps in his belt and smiling so big his dimples showed.

Annie grabbed a canteen and headed for the corral behind the barn with Jess. A leggy-buckskin gelding was the first mustang Jess roped. The cowboy worked him on a lunge line getting the gelding use to contact. Jess finally worked him in close to the snubbing post. Slowly he placed a bridle on the gelding trying to earn the pony's trust. The bronc protested trying to buck. Finally he settled down. Jess handed his lead to Annie to walk around the corral while Jess roped a sorrel mare. Jess walked her through to the second corral working her on the lunge line till she was trotting nicely keeping him in sight. He snubbed her up and placed a bridle on her. He handed her off to Annie to walk a bit taking back the buckskin.

Jess led the buckskin into the first corral and struggling finally saddled the ornery bronc. Jess pulled his head down and mounted him. The buckskin went wild, he reared straight up twisting right, then left, his hoofs striking at air. Jess thought he was going over. Finally the mustang came hard. The horse twisted right and left trying to bounce Jess outta the saddle. Finally he broke into a swift gallop. Jess slowed him down to a trot and finally to a slow walk. The Texan kneed the mustang urging him up to gallop. The horse kicked a few times trying to halfheartedly buck the cowboy off. Jess rode him for another thirty minutes, trotting and galloping. Finally he rode up to the fence and dismounted. Unsaddling the mustang he turned the horse loose in the far corral separate from the other mustangs.

Jess slid through the rails of the corral to rope a chestnut colored mare. The Texan slid a bridle over her head and handed her to Annie to work on the lunge line. Jess mounted the little sorrel Annie had saddled. Jess was pleasantly surprised when the little mare followed all of his directions. Jess guessed this must have been one of the broncs, Luke had finished breaking.

Jess was working the mare as the first stage of the day arrived. The sound of the stage rumbling down the hill into the yard set the mare off. The sorrel put her head down and bucked her hind legs high in the air. Jess had been concentrating on teaching the mare to back up. Not expecting the sudden reaction of the mare to the coach he was pitched off hitting the ground hard. The mare stopped, realizing what she'd done and started to shake. Her large ears moved back and forth in fright. Annie rushed over to grab her reins, she didn't want the sorrel to step on Jess. The little mare snorted her dislike of the ugly, noisy coach. Jess stood, wiping the dust and mud off his pants. He smirked at Annie. "Guess I put on quite the show." he nodded his head towards the coach. The passenger were standing in the yard watching him. Jess calmed the frightened mare, then hopped up in the saddle again walking her around the corral. Finally, satisfied she was no longer afraid of the coach, he dismounted tying her up at the rail closest to the coach.

The passengers watched intently. One older man; tall, and even bigger than Slim, wore a bowler on his head like Jonesy often sported, caught Jess' eye. The man was dressed in an expensive suit with a wide tie wrapped around his neck and tucked into his shirt front. Jess watched intently as the passenger approached Slim. Ma and Bert had come off the porch to greet the stage.

"Who do those belong to?" Bert asked the driver as he pointed at two valises sitting on the ground next to the coach.

The man speaking to Slim turned to the young boy. "Their mine. Mr. Sherman's brother Andrew assured me he had written a letter to you Mr. Sherman, explaining my arrival. He promised me it would be alright to not wait for your reply."

Jess stood next to the sorrel; unconsciously rubbing her muzzle as he observed the two tall men talking. Annie stepped next to Jess. She was holding onto the Chestnut's halter. "Annie let's turn these two loose in the corral to rest. I wanna see what this is about. We'll be right back sweetheart." Jess soothed the mare. Annie and Jess slipped through the corral slats and walked over to stand next to Slim.

The Eastern gentleman extended his hand to Jess as he approached. "I'm Alex Cummings." the man introduced himself. "Jess Harper." Jess shook the man's hand.

Slim placed a hand on Jess' shoulder looking him over.

"You OK Pard, that was a hard fall?"

"I'm good. What's goin' on?" Jess asked.

"Jess. This man claims Andy wrote us a letter explaining he's a reporter at the newspaper Andy's doing his internship for. He wants to stay at the ranch for a month to experience first hand living in the wild west. Guess, Andy told him, there's always a lot of action here especially with you around Pard." Slim teased.

"We ain't received any letter have we Slim? Sides, we're kinda full up?" Jess nervously shifted his hat lower over his eyes.

Slim watched as Mose rummaged around in his pockets. "Maybe this mightin' be the letter this fella's talkin' ('b)out' Slim. Plum forgot to give it to you."

Slim let a breath out as he reached for the letter in Mose's hand. The rancher read the letter and sure enough it was Andy's handwriting. "Seems this fellow's right Jess. This letter's from Andy introduces him as Alex Cummings. Says here he's willing to pay us $500.00 to live here a month. Seems he wants to write a series for their newspaper on Western living."

"Mr. Cummings," Slim addressed the stranger. "Please excuse us. You see we have two women and a boy staying here at the present time and I have to make sure their willing to cook and clean for an extra man." Jess, Slim, and Annie walked over to talk to Ma and Bert. The Easterner cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. Ladies, I'd be willing to pay you $100.00 for the extra work my stay will mean for you. Would that be satisfactory?" He asked.

Ma smiled. "Sure would, Mr. Cummings. It'll be fine with us Slim."

Jess gave Slim a slight nod.

"Well, sir, looks like you found a home for the next month. You'll be bunking with Jess and me, in the bunk room just like a real cowpoke. Jess is recovering from a head injury so I don't want him sleeping in the bunks. If you are OK with the sleeping arrangements we have a deal?"

"Sounds fine Mr. Sherman. Andy mentioned an old bunkhouse that I could use as my writing studio. Also gentlemen and ladies I'm willing to pay an additional $10.00 for any Western tales you may want to share."

Jess stepped forward. "Mr. Cummings we need to talk in private."

Jess and Alex stepped aside. Jess lifted his hat up off his forehead. His hands moved restlessly at his sides.

_Is this man even twenty-five?_ Mr. Cummings thought to himself.

Jess cleared his throat; and stepped closer. The cowboy's deep voice resonated as he spoke so quietly that only Alex could hear him. "I was a gunfighter of some reputation before I came to live here. I do not wish to advertise my whereabouts. I have to insist you not mention my name in any of your stories. I don't need any 'wanna be' gunfighter searching me out to make a name for himself."

Mr. Cummings was taken aback. "Why yes, Mr. Harper, if you feel mentioning your name will put you or your friends in danger, I certainly will not mention it. We'll come up with an alias. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes Sir." Jess answered his hand nervously hovering over his pistol grip.

"Lets shake on it son." Both men shook and walked back to join the rest.

Slim held out his hand to the stranger. "If you agreed to Jess' terms than we have a deal. The ladies will clean up the bunkhouse for your use. I think Jess and I need to replace a few window panes, if that's satisfactory."

"Slim I'll move back to my bunk and Alex can sleep in Andy's bed. That lower bunk will be an awful tight fit for a man his size."

"Jess, you're sleepin' in your own bed."

Jess gave Slim a sideways glance. "OK Slim. Iffin that's the way you want it."

Slim placed his hand on Jess's arm, then turned to Alex. "Well, now that we're all in agreement; I'll get the team hitched and Mose on his way. Mr. Cummings, Ma will get you settled in the house. Jess, you rest."

Annie took Jess by the arm. "Slim, I'll make sure, he's looks kinda pale and he lost his breakfast after that hard fall." Jess scowled at Annie. He was feeling dizzy.

Slim helped Mose change the team. Jess and Annie entered the house with Ma. Since there were passengers in the house Jess went and laid down in the bunk room. Annie was surprised he was still sleeping when she peeked in the bunk room to tell him lunch was ready. She decided to let him sleep and put his lunch on the side of the stove.

Slim brought Mr. Cummings into the house after showing him around the ranch yard, pointing out the stall showers in the back of the house and the outhouse location. "This is the bunk room. You will be sleeping here. Slim indicated the lower bunk."

"Mr. Cummings, About Jess. If he's restless at night, leave him be, I'll handle it. Also, never sneak up on him. That cowboy has a lightening fast draw! You can use the bottom two drawers in the dresser. I'll leave you to unpack. I have chores to attend to." Alex watched the tall rancher as he walked into the sitting room. _Well,_ _he was out west,_ _now he just needed some action to write about._

Annie woke Jess for lunch after the stage pulled out. Alex sat with Jess while he ate asking him about the ranch. Annie, Ma and Bert set about cleaning and organizing the bunk house. Slim had ridden out to check the Eastern fences. Jess finished eating and stuck his head in the bunk house to tell Annie he was heading over to finish up with the horses. Their afternoon went smoothly. Jess roped, saddled and rode each of the mustangs and was surprised Greg had all of them green broke except the buckskin. Tomorrow he figured he would work the buckskin. A few days work and all the horses would be ready for delivery to Fort Laramie. Jess had a killer headache from all the hot, hard, dusty work he and Annie had put in working with the mustangs. Putting their gear in the barn, Annie and Jess headed for the shade of the porch and a cool lemonade. Alex had been busy drawing the colorful cowboy as he worked the horses. The newspaper man was pleased with his sketches. Harper in his dusty, dirty shirt and chaps made for a good model. The girl was striking with her red hair and bright bandanna. Jess had asked him not to put his name in print but had not mentioned anything about Alex drawing him. He quickly closed his sketch pad as he joined Annie and Jess on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends - Chapter Four**

Finishing his lemonade, Jess, stood pulling on his gloves. "Ready Annie?"

"Yep, I am, but how 'bout you Jess, you're flushed." Sweat beads glistened on the cowboy's forehead. Annie reached up to feel the cowboys cheeks. Jess grabbed her hand.

"Sooner we git workin', sooner we'll be done." Jess kept hold of her hand as they started for the corral.

"I'm coming, you don't have to drag me." Annie stifled a giggle.

Jess laughed and let go. "Let's see if we can get a loop on that handsome paint. We'll work him on the lunge line then quit for the day. I promise." Jess ran his fingers cross ways over his heart.

"Lets get it done." she laughed as she up speed.

Slim rode into the ranch yard, pulling Alamo to a halt by the corral to observe Annie and Jess working the paint. Jess was grinning as he worked the magnificent animal, around the corral while Annie stood at his side.

Slim waved and rode over to the bunkhouse. Dismounting he looped Alamo's reins over the hitching post. The door was open, so Slim walked in. He was looking for the extra lariat that usually hung on the rack next to the washstand. Walking across the room, the rancher stopped as a stack of drawings caught his attention. They were of Jess and Annie. He shuffled through the them. The sketches were good. Most of the drawings were of Jess in various stages of breaking the mustangs. His favorite was Jess standing next to the corral, the little sorrel mare nuzzling his palm. Hearing steps behind him Slim looked up from the drawings. "These are great Alex. You didn't tell me you were an artist."

"An illustrator, Slim. I like to have illustrations to go along with my stories."

"Alex, could I hire you to sketch Jess and me standing with Traveller and Alamo? The drawing would make a great Christmas present for Jess. Maybe big enough we could hang it in the sitting room?"

Alex nodded in agreement. He'd been afraid Slim would be mad about the drawings. "Sure Slim, maybe you could ask Jess to pose with you one afternoon. We'll tell him it's for Andy."

"No I want the drawing to be a surprise. I'll saddle Traveller and tell him I forgot something and make him wait outside. You can be on the porch and he'll just think you're working on your articles. How long do you need him to stand to get a preliminary drawing?" Slim asked.

"Only a few minutes, I have drawn him enough that I am familiar with his outline. You'll have to pose for me Slim, I haven't had a chance to draw you; as you've been out riding everyday."

"Sounds good Alex. We have a month. I am sure you'll be sketching all of us." Slim grabbed the lasso from the rack. "When Ma rings the dinner bell, it will be about thirty minutes till supper's on. See you then." Slim strode out of the bunk house untying Alamo he walked over to the barn to get the team ready for the late afternoon stage. Finishing feeding and watering the horses he headed over to watch the bronc breaking.

Slim climbed up on the corral fence to watch Jess working the paint. Jess brought the mustang in close to Slim.

"Pard, you think if we saddled the Buckskin you could put him though his paces. I'm plum wore out and he's the last one that needs to be ridden. Just don't think I have another ride in me today. Seems like Luke did a good job breakin' these broom tails. All of 'em seem green broke 'cept for the buckskin, he still needs a few more rides to get him ready for the army. The other's are just about there. I think we'll be able to make delivery by the end of next week."

Slim swung himself down into the corral. "Let's do it Jess."

Leading the paint over to the East corral the Texan turned him loose. Annie and Jess climbed up on the top rail to watch. Slim entered the corral with the buckskin. Throwing the lasso so it looped over the buckskin's head. Slim brought the horse over to the snubbing post. Jess and Annie hopped down, helping Slim place the bridle on the horse. Slim grabbed the saddle and blanket off the fence post. Taking the saddle-blanket from Slim, Annie placed it on the bronc's back. Slim heaved the heavy saddle onto the buckskin while Jess held the mustang still. Slim pulled the cinch tight.

"Annie walk him around the corral; get him use to the saddle; then Slim can ride him." Jess handed the lead line to Annie. "Seems he likes you best. Sure don't know why." Jess teased the redhead.

Annie took the offered lead, all the while rubbing the nervous gelding's muzzle. She gave a little tug and the buckskin followed her round the corral. By the third trip round the corral, he'd quit his pawing and shivering. Annie led him over to the post, handing him back to Jess.

Jess walked the horse around the corral slowly, talking to him, his free hand rubbing the buckskin's muzzle, cheek and along his neck. Jess led the horse to where Slim was standing. The rancher took hold of the mustangs reins, with Jess holding the gelding's head down. Slim swung into the saddle. The buckskin crow-hopped, Jess and Annie scattered, running for the fence, rolling under to get out of the way, both laughing as the wild horse spun in circles then took off bucking and galloping around the corral.

"Ride'm Slim." The Texan teased. "Give him some steel." In all the excitement, Jess, unconsciously placed his arm around Annie pulling her close. Both of them were laughing and yelling encouragement as they watched Slim trying to keep his seat on the mustang. Alex hearing all the yelling came running out of the bunk house to see what was going on. The Easterner noted Slim did not have Jess' grace in the saddle. The tall rancher seemed to hang on just using his brute strength. The horse finally tiring slowed to a trot. Slim rode him round the yard urging the mustang into a gallop and then bringing him back to a walk.

"You still got it, Pard." Jess teased. "Thought maybe you was gettin' to old to break broom tails."

Slim laughed, "Yeah, Quickdraw, I'll be sore tomorrow and you know where. Quit laughing, you just might find yourself out riding fences tomorrow." _Gosh it was good to have his friend back to his old self._ Slim thought.

Jess suddenly realized he had his arm about Annie. "Sorry Annie, just got carried away watching my pard show off his horse breaking skills."

Annie blushed. "It's OK Jess. It feels good to laugh again and be around men. Mack and I worked together breaking horses all the time, I really miss it and I miss him."

"That was really something Slim. Your riding technique is totally different than your partners." Alex joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, Jess has a natural balance, whereas I have to just stay put by pure muscle and being too scared to fall off."

Hal watched from high up on the hill. His field glasses honed in on the two men. His hand hovered over his Colt. The dinner bell rang. Hal jumped at the sudden noise almost giving his hiding place away. The gunslinger continued his observation of the men below.

The dinner bell rang again. "Slim you best get Alamo settled. Annie and I will unsaddle the mustang, turn him loose in the corral and finish up here."

"OK, Jess, see you at supper." Slim strode over to the barn with Alamo.

"Think I could eat a horse." Annie punched Jess in the arm, as the couple hurried towards the house hoping to have time for a quick shower before dinner. "First shower," Annie called as she raced ahead of the tired cowboy.

Hal, watching from the hill thought to himself. _Dinner, now that just might be the right time to kill Sherman. After all everyone's will be busy eating and most times a man doesn't wear his gun belt to the table especially with women present. _Hal figured, he had the **perfect plan. **

The young gunman crawled back to where he'd hidden his horse. Pulling his gleaming colt from its' holster he slowly rolled the cylinder, checking to make sure each chamber was loaded, then returning the hair-trigger Colt to its' polished and well-oiled holster. He was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends - Chapter 5**

Everyone was seated at the table; talking, passing dishes and chowing down when Slim entered the ranch house. Arriving late, the rancher quickly washed up and grabbed the empty chair next to Ma, forgetting to remove his gun belt. Alex passed Slim the potatoes. Grinning, he filled his plate. The late comer listened to Jess telling Ma about his attempt at breaking the stubborn buckskin this morning which ended with him landing seat first on the ground. Smiling 'round a mouthful of beans, Jess continued.

"Yeah, old Slim here, climbed up on that ornery bronc and showed him who's boss."

Jess shoved in another mouthful as he smiled at Slim. "Must be those long legs, you just wrap 'em around that bronc and he can't get rid of ya."

Annie, poking Slim in his ribs, teasing. ""Yep, you really rode 'em, Slim!" Everyone laughed as the blond cowboy blushed.

"Yeah, I got the bruises to prove it." Slim agreed as he took another bite of his biscuit.

The ranch house door suddenly burst open with a loud bang.

Startled, Jess leaped up at the loud noise; the sudden movement making his head spin, he grabbed at the table attempting to regain his balance.

"What the?" he exclaimed as a man stood in the doorway pointing his Colt 45 towards the table where everyone sat.

"Keep you seats." The gunman waved his peacemaker menacingly to make his point. "Stay where you are, hands on the table." the man ordered.

Jess held tight to the table, trying to keep his footing. He stumbled back against his chair knocking it over.

The nervous gunman jumped at the noise, firing his Colt in the air, blowing a hole in the roof. Splinters rained down covering the bearskin rug and settee.

Bert started to cry, holding his hands over his ears. Annie ran to her little brother wrapping him in her arms.

Slim rushed to the other side of the table; grabbing Jess before he fell.

"Stop right there if you don't wanna catch a bullet." the shooter warned.

Slim held Jess upright, supporting him with both hands. "Get the chair under him Ma."

"What's your beef mister?" Jess growled loudly.

Slim took a better hold, "Simmer down," he ordered.

"I ain't gonna to simmer down. Blast it, Slim, my head's spinnin' and that infernal gun is pointin' right at us. What do you want from us?" Jess spit back at the gunman.

"Which one of you is Sherman?" the man yelled. "Sherman killed my Pa."

"Well, if your Pa was Luke Gregg, Slim, didn't kill him, he tried to save him. Gave your Pa a job breaking mustangs and a place to hang his saddle. He didn't kill him. That was down to that snake, McKeever." Jess snarled back at Gregg's son.

"Sherman shot my Pa in the back. I talked to the undertaker. I saw the body. Two bullet holes in his back!" he answered.

"Yeah, well it sure weren't Slim that done it." Jess sneered back, leaning hard on Slim.

Slim eased Jess into the chair Ma had righted. "Come on Jess, you need to sit and try to calm down." Jess finally sat, leaning back in the chair and immediately started to heave. Ma grabbed a cloth napkin and held it to his lips.

"What's wrong with him? " the outlaw demanded.

"Your Pa cracked him over the head with the butt of his Colt, that's "what's wrong" with him. Jess get's dizzy and it don't take much for him to lose his dinner. My pard was feeling better today, till you busted in here."

"Put that pistol down and we'll talk about your Pa." Slim talked quietly, trying to calm the gunman down.

"Don't know what hold McKeever had on your Pa." Slim explained. "Jess and I figure he was trying to keep you from hanging. Luke died trying to save my life. McKeever had his men tie him up, along with my brother and Jess. Andy was able to free Luke's bindings by cutting them with a steel arrowhead. Soon as your Pa was free, he took off running out the door, trying to warn me 'bout McKeever and his men hiding inside the ranch house ready to gun me down. McKeever wanted me dead for breaking up his gang at Adobe Wells. He'd killed all the men involved in the incident. Only Mort and I were left. McKeever shot your Pa in the back as he ran out the door. He was standing just about where you are now. Wasn't me that killed your Pa." Slim finished.

The outlaw looked confused. "That ain't the story I heard." He cocked the Colt.

In a lightening move, Jess reached over pulling Slim's weapon. He fired. The bullet blew the Colt out of young Gregg's hand.

As the bullet struck Gregg, his reflexes instantly pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through Jess' upper arm and grazed Annie along her ribs. Luckily the boy wasn't hurt.

Slim ran over to the shooter and kicked his weapon away. Jess's shot had knocked the Colt from the man's hand, traveled across the top of his thumb and exited through his arm just above his elbow. Blood dripped from the shooter's hand and arm. Slim wrapped his bandanna round Gregg's arm and hand He pulled the bandanna tight to stop the bleeding. He propped the now silent shooter against the wall placing the man's good hand on the bandanna. "Hold this in place." The wounded man nodded.

Slim scanned the room to see if anyone else was hurt. Annie was holding her side, blood flowing through her fingers. Jess wrapped his bandanna around his injured arm and was helping Annie over to the settee. Ma ran over to help.

Slim turned to Alex. "Are you hit?"

"No Slim, just shook up, never been in the middle of a gunfight before."

Jess stumbled across the room to the small bedroom to find Jonesy's nursing bag. Finding it, he set it on the table for Ma. He sat down in the rocker to rest. Slim moved Annie over to the table so Ma could tend her wound. Annie sat down and Slim lifted Annie's shirt slightly so Ma could press a napkin tightly against the wound. Finally the bleeding slowed down and Ma removed the napkin to examine the wound. She sighed in relief. "It just grazed her flesh. Thank goodness, Slim."

Alex guided the crying boy over to a chair, then hurried into the kitchen to put some water on to boil. Ma rummaged through Jonesy's nursing bag for the supplies she needed, while Slim located the rolls of bandages the men kept handy in the dresser.

Alex kept going over the details in his mind, while he waited for the water to boil. This was going to make headlines. Jess's fast reflexes had saved their lives. The writer could not believe the speed and accuracy of the gunslinger's shot. One minute it looked like Jess was about to pass out and the next he had grabbed Slim's Colt from his holster and fired; blowing the weapon from the outlaw's hand. The reformed gunslinger had saved their lives.

"Jess," Slim whispered, "Sit in your rocker till we're done here. You'll be next."

Jess slouched down closing his eyes. He felt dizzy from his fall and his arm ached. The bandanna had stopped the bleeding for now.

Hearing the boy cry, Jess leaned close to the boy. "Bert sit here with me." He lifted the youngster into his lap. The boy wrapped his arms about Jess' neck. "Is Sis gonna be OK?" Bert sobbed. "Yeah Bert, she's gonna be fine." Jess rocked him, holding him tight. "I miss my Pa."

"I know." Jess cooed. "Your sister's gonna be fine. Just relax, breath son." Jess rubbed the boy's back knowing how soothing it could feel. "Lost my Pa when I wasn't much older than you, know how ya feel."

Annie sat at the table as Ma cleaned the shallow wound and bandaged it. "You'll be fine Annie, probably just hurt for a day or two."

Slim returned from the small bedroom with one of Andy's nightshirts. "Here Ma, pull this over her head to cover her up and I'll carry her into your room and you can get her undressed away from all us men. Slim set Annie on her bed then left Ma to finish helping Annie.

Walking back into the sitting room, Slim noticed Alex busy in the kitchen working on the dishes.

"Thanks for helping Alex." Slim grabbed a clean bowl of water from the stove.

"Sure, Slim, glad to help" he nodded.

"I'll help ya soon as we're finished here." Slim responded.

"Come on, Jess, your turn." Slim cupped Bert under the chin, "Son, maybe you can help Mr. Cummings with the dishes." The boy hugged Jess, then climbed down from the cowboy's lap.

"Slim, ain't ya gonna bandage up Gregg's hand first? He's hurt bad. I'd hate to see him lose his hand on account of me." Jess implored.

"Soon as we're done bandaging your arm. He's next. Let him stew a bit." Slim unbuttoned and removed Jess' shirt and long john top. The bullet had passed through his upper left arm. The wound wasn't deep, but needed stitching.

"How 'bout some medicinal whiskey?" Jess complained.

"Sure Pard." Slim smiled as he poured him a good shot. Jess tossed back the drink, feeling it burn all the way down.

Ma cleaned the wound while Slim held his arm still, not liking how pale his partner looked.

"Sorry to hurt you Jess," Ma Whispered. "You had pieces of your shift deep in the wound. I think I got 'em all. I'll get you stitched up then it's off to bed for you."

Slim held Jess's arm still while Ma finished stitching the exit wound. She wrapped it tight and added a sling to keep it still.

"OK Pard, all done," Slim helped his friend to stand.

Jess wanted to watch Ma bandage up Gregg's arm, but realized he was fading fast. He sat in his rocker as he watched.

"I'll help you to bed, Jess, soon as we're finished here." Slim told his partner.

"Slim. I'm fine, I'll put myself to bed, just gonna sit here a few minutes." replied the exhausted Texan.

The elderly woman stood, arching her tired back. Jess thought she looked done in and they still had one more man to sew up.

Slim placed an arm about her shoulders. "Ma, you sit here and rest for a minute. I'll bring the gunman over to the table where the light is better and clean his wounds, then you stitch him up." Ma nodded as she sank into the chair next to Jess.

Slim lifted the wounded man up. Alex ran over to help. Half carrying, half dragging the shooter, they managed to get the him to the table. Slim helped young Gregg sit in a chair. He removed the man's shirt and empty gun belt, handing them to Alex to hang on the rack by the door. Slim cleaned the areas around the bullet wounds. Alex supported the gunman so Slim was able to clean the exit wound on the back of his arm.

"You awake?" Slim asked, as the gunslinger had been sitting with his eyes closed during the whole procedure.

Surprising Slim, the man nodded his head. Slim held the whiskey bottle to his lips. "Try and drink some down."

Slim poured a small amount of whiskey for the man. He swallowed. "More?" Slim asked. He nodded again. Finally, Slim felt he'd gotten enough whiskey into the man.

Ma walked over, inspecting Slim's work. "Looks good. I'll get busy with the stitchin'.

The wounded hand was next. The bullet from Jess's dead-eye aim had entered the man's hand where his thumb and forefinger joined knocking his six-shooter out of his hand. The projectile had gouged a deep path along the top of the outlaw's hand and along the side of his wrist, missing the vital thumb joint, before exiting above his elbow. It was a long ugly wound. Slim had cleaned it thoroughly with alcohol. He held the gunslinger's hand still so Ma could carefully stitch the gaping wound closed. She once again doused the area with alcohol. Slim cut up some gauze strips to place over the stitches. Ma wrapped the wounded man's hand and upper arm in bandages and placed his arm in a sling.

Alex help Slim move the gunslinger into the bunk room. They laid him in the bottom bunk. Just to be safe, Slim tied him to the bed post.

"Well,we have two one-handed patient's to take care of." Slim smiled down at Ma. "You go on to bed, I'll get Jess settled, then clean up here."

"I'll help Slim, I'm feeling better now." Jess slurred from the sitting room.

Yeah, partner, that's just the whiskey talking, you're going to bed."

"Suppose that's one of your orders" Jess sassed.

"Yeah and one you're gonna follow" Slim put an arm around Jess and helped him stand.

Jess shrugged him off. "Ain't no cripple, I'll put myself to bed."

"OK tough guy, I'll be in shortly." Slim noted Alex was finishing cleaning the kitchen.

"Going out to check on the stock. I'll be right back," Slim called as he headed out into the dark yard with only a lantern for light. He supposed the gunman had a horse hidden somewhere close by. Well, he'd have to find the man's mount in the morning as it was too dark to look now. Slim checked the barn and locked the door.

Having finished with the dishes in the kitchen, Alex sat down at the small kitchen table to begin writing down the details of the nights' ordeal.

First, he sketched the gunslinger, Jess and Slim. As he drew he was thinking, _this is just the type of story my publish__er __is looking__ for. _Bert sat down next to Alex studying his drawings. The sketch of everyone sitting at the table being held at gunpoint looked real.

"How'd you learn to draw like that, sir?" the boy asked.

"Taught myself. I would draw everything I seen as a kid. I'll show ya tomorrow. You'd best get ready for bed." _Dad gum, I'm starting to talk like that Texan_, the Easterner thought, smiling to himself. The house was quiet now, it was a good time to work.

Slim entering the house was glad to see Alex had finished straightening up as they had an early stage in the morning. Slim banked the fire and headed off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**FRIENDS - Chapter 6**

Slim removed his boots and spurs before entering the bunk room. Jess, hearing footsteps opened his eyes, shifting to see if it was Slim.

"Still look like a cyclone hit the sitting room?" he asked.

"No, Jess. Alex picked up so we're good for the morning stage. Ma's in bed. Bert's sitting with Alex watching him draw."

Jess shook his covers off and stood, holding onto the bed till he had his balance. Slim slipped an arm about his waist. "What's up Jess?"

He shrugged Slim off. "Got some questions botherin' me. Gonna talk to Gregg."

The two men approached the lower bunk across the room. The gunman turned watching the men approach.

"Wanna tell us why you tried to kill Slim?" Jess' asked, in his low Texas drawl.

The wounded man tried to sit up in the bunk. "Reckon I'll start at the beginning."

"We're listening."

"Growing up," the shooter began. "I yearned to be a gunslinger, just like my Pa. Practiced every chance I got. Problem was, my Pa didn't want his son growing up to be a no good 'gun for hire' like he'd become. I had to do my target and quick draw practicing when he wasn't around or he'd get real upset. I was a natural, if I aimed at a target I hit it." The young man struggled to get comfortable. Slim forced a pillow behind him for support.

"I figured hiring out my gun was easy money. After all, Pa would hire out to some big outfit and return home a few weeks later with a fat roll of cash.

When Pa returned from his last job, Ma told him about me becoming fast friends with Ed McKeever's youngest son, Jake. Pa just shook his head. "Boy," he said, "the McKeever's are no good you keep away from 'em."

"He told me Ed McKeever and his brother's terrorized Adobe Wells after the war**; **until a Vigilante group took the law in their own hands and hung 'em. Jake's Pa got away."

"I wouldn't listen to him. I was sure, the McKeever brothers were my best friends. They asked me to ride along with them to Adobe Wells. Said we'd play some poker, get drunk and have some fun. I was all excited 'bout being asked to ride into town with them. Felt like I was one of the brothers."

"I shoulda' knowed somethin' was up when Jake asked me to stay with the horses as they had business in the bank, for their Pa. Next thing I knew, shots were fired and the McKeever brothers came running out of the bank, bandannas covering their faces. There I was standing in the street holding the horses, barefaced and scared. I jumped up on my horse and took off out of town. One of the townsfolk identified me. The brothers escaped. A young boy was killed in the crossfire. The only reason I didn't hang, is; at the trial, Ed McKeever testified I'd been working at his ranch that day."

He took a breath. "Arm hurts."

"Ain't there some laudanum in the kitchen, Slim?" Jess asked.

"Let him finish Jess." Slim shushed his partner. He wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"McKeever came by a few days after the trial. Told Pa he needed a man to find the last two living vigilante's that had hung his brothers in Adobe Wells. Their names were Slim Sherman and Mort Cory. Ed offered my Pa good money for locating you two. He refused. He'd decided to give up working as a hired gun and try his hand at ranching.

"McKeever got real mad. Threatened Pa. Said he'd withdraw his testimony and tell the sheriff he'd been mistaken. Pa knew without McKeever's testimony I'd hang for the boy's murder and the robbery. Pa finally agreed to find you and Corey. He sent a telegram from Laramie a little over two weeks ago telling McKeever he'd located both of you. McKeever had been keeping me at his ranch so Pa had no choice 'cept to find you. Soon as McKeever let me leave, I rode out to help Pa. I was to late."

Slim left to get the laudanum out of the kitchen. Seeing Bert still up, he suggested the boy go to bed and wished Alex a good night. Returning to the bunk room he gave Gregg a spoonful of the medicine, then a drink of cold water to wash the bitter taste from his mouth.

"Thanks, Mr. Sherman." Gregg whispered. Slim grabbed a pillow from the upper bunk and gently propped the wounded man's arm up to give him some relief.

Slim returned to the kitchen to put the laudanum away. He grabbed a glass of cold water for Jess, then stopped in the boy's room to make sure he had fallen asleep.

"Jess, I brought you a glass of water, you sounded kinda hoarse earlier." Jess took the glass and drank slowly. Finishing he handed the glass to Slim. Taking the glass Slim checked the house one more time making sure the house was locked up tight. Returning to the bunkroom he was disappointed to see Jess was asleep. So much for talking things over with Jess. So much had happened and talking with Jess would of soothed his nerves. Too tired to finish undressing, the tall rancher laid on his bunk, punched his pillow, closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Jess woke early. He'd heard Slim tossing and turning all night and figured he'd let him sleep. Silently he got out of bed grabbing his clothes from the chair and his boots off the floor. Quietly he slipped out the door into the sitting room.

Jess, dressed except for his boots, swiped his hat off the rack by the door and stepped out into the early dawn. He sat on one of the barrels to pull on his boots, grimacing as his sore arm protested. Jess needed to work on finishing up breaking the mustangs. Slim needed the money the army remounts would bring. He headed for the mustang corral. Hearing footsteps behind him, Jess smiled as Bert ran to catch up with him.

"Morning son. Think you could sneak me some apples outta the barrel in the kitchen without waking anyone?" he asked.

"Sure can." The youngster took off running for the back door, returning a few minutes later with an armful.

Together they walked over to the corral. Jess and the boy watched the wild mustangs milling around the corral. Jess figured most of 'em needed to be ridden a few more times, but he just wasn't up to it. His left arm ached, but was tolerable. Ma had wrapped it up tight against his chest. He ran his hand over the wound in his head. _No dizziness this morning. He'd just try and be real careful about not moving to fast. _

Jess and Bert ducked under the rail entering the corral. They slowly made their way to the center of the enclosure each holding out a piece of apple to see if one of the broncs would approach them. The chestnut mare warily made her way over, reaching out to try and swipe the apple from Bert's hand with her long tongue. The boy smiled at the mare. Once she took the piece of apple from his palm she snorted and spun away. The paint extended his head and sniffed Jess' palm. Finally taking the treat. The rest of the herd some snorting, some pawing, slowly worked their way in closer to the two humans looking for a treat. Jess noticed the sun's position and guessed the women would be up starting breakfast by now with the first stage arriving soon. _You bronc's are gonna have to wait till later. _He thought. "Bert help me get the stage team ready."

Bert gave him a boyish grin. "OK Jess."

"Don't suppose you know how to bring in a team?" Jess asked.

"Sure do Jess, did it for Uncle Mack all the time."

"How about, you rope em' and I'll get 'em harnessed up." Jess rubbed the boy's head affectionately.

"Sounds good, Jess." The horses had already meandered over to the fence waiting for breakfast. Between Jess and the boy they soon had the stage team tied up along the corral, fed and watered.

Jess heard the jingling of spurs approaching. "Why didn't you wake me Jess, you shouldn't be out here!"

"I'm fine Slim, Bert's been helping. Are the women up?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, coffee's on along with hot biscuits. No telling what else Ma's cooking." Slim grinned at his friend.

Annie appeared on the porch dressed in men's pants and one of Jess' shirts. She waved as she approached them. Annie looked Jess up and down, then reached up to feel his forehead. "Morning Jess, you feeling OK?"

"Sure am Annie, how 'bout you?" Jess reached over and ran his hand along her chin. She blushed, "Sore, but good."

The stage appeared at the turn on top of the Canyon Road and rattled into the yard. Alex came running out of the house with a package tucked under his arm. He handed it up to the driver.

"Make sure this gets to St. Louis will you**?"**Alex asked.

"Sure will sir. That'll be $1.00." Alex paid the driver then turned back to the house.

"Frankie, there's coffee and breakfast in the house, we'll get the team." Slim offered.

"Thanks Slim." Frankie stepped down from the stage and walked over to the stage door to help three passengers down.

"Food and coffee's in the ranch house. Necessary room's out back." Frankie advised the passengers as he guided them towards the porch where Ma waited to greet them. Things were going much more smoothly this morning than Slim had expected. _Leave it to Jess. Even not feeling his best, his partner had made sure the ranch chores were done and the stage horses were ready. _

The stage had left and the partners were cleaning out the barn. Jess sat down on a bale of hay to rest. Slim hunkered down on the bale across from him. "You OK pard?" he asked.

"Yeah Slim. Sort of miss how it was, you know, just us." Jess' eyes sparkled.

"Me too".

Slim reached over and placed a hand on Jess's shoulder. "How 'bout we go do some fence work. Think we could ride out to our favorite shade tree? I could use a nap, how about you Pard?"

Jess' face brightened. "What are we waiting for, let's go." Jess stood.

"You sit Jess, I'll saddle up for you and run up to the house and grab us some grub."

Jess sat, listening to Slim for once. Slim saddled Traveller, turning him loose in the barn. The horse wondered over to Jess rubbing a soft muzzle along Jess' sore arm. "Easy boy, I've missed you too." Jess rubbed his muzzle, feeding him a piece of apple. Slim saddled Alamo, tying him to the stall. "Be right back." Slim strode over to the house returning shortly with a canvas bag and two canteens. The men mounted and headed up the slope. At the top they cut across the meadow and soon reached their favorite shade tree. Slim jumped down and stood to help Jess if he needed. The cowboy seemed fine. Slim unsaddled Traveller and laid the saddle for Jess to lean on. Himself, he just laid flat on the ground placing both hands under his head pulling his hat low over his eyes. Jess' wiggled around trying to get comfortable. Both men slept a short while, as neither had slept well the night before.

Jess woke to see Slim was sitting up. "What's in the **sack**Slim?"

The men devoured the biscuits and ham Ma had packed, surprised they had room. The small canteen was full of now lukewarm coffee.

"Guess we didn't fool Ma." Slim taunted.

"What are we gonna do about Hal, Slim?" Jess asked.

"Guess that's up to you and Annie. You're the ones he hurt." Slim answered.

"Maybe we can talk to Mort. I asked Frankie to send him and the doc out later today."

"OK, pard guess we best head home. Mort should be riding in soon."

Slim saddled Traveller for Jess and together they rode home. Sure enough Mort's horse was tied to the hitching post in front of the house. Riding up, Slim and Jess dismounted. Mort was inside having coffee and talking with Annie.

"Good to see you up and around" Mort said, reaching over to shake hands first with Slim then Jess..

"How are you doing Jess, you look a might peaked." Mort observed.

"Good Mort, My arm aches. Ma's got it under control. Better than you, I think." Jess' comment made Mort laugh and he grabbed at his belly. "Don't make me laugh son." He teased Jess.

Then Mort turned serious.

"Mrs. MacLarnon's been filling me on what happened out here. I'm gonna take Gregg in and at the least give him a good talking too and a few days in jail. It's up to the injured girl and you Jess. Slim you have a say in this also, after all you were his target." Mort filled the men in on his thoughts.

"OK Mort, Doc Hanson's coming out to take a look at Gregg today, we'll see if he can travel. Figure he can stay here a few days longer if need be. I tied him to his bunk, didn't want any foul play." Slim grabbed one of Ma's fresh baked cookied from the table.

"Looks like you two are running a hotel round here. Where'd all these folks come from?" Mort asked.''

"Its a long story, Mort. Right now the second stage should be here shortly. Come on Jess." Slim started for the door. Alex followed the men outside sitting on the porch with his sketch book. Bert sat down on the edge of the porch rail close enough to watch him draw. Alex wanted a sketch of the men harnessing the team.

Mort decided to stick around to see what the Doc had to say. It wasn't long after the stage pulled out that Doc Hanson showed up. He checked Annie first. Her wound looked good to him with no signs of infection. "You, young lady, are lucky. You'll be up and around right away. When you start to hurt sit for a bit. I want you to rest today."

Annie smiled. "Thanks Doc.

Next, the Doc turned to Jess. "Your turn young fella."

Jess stepped back. "I'm fine. Really Doc! Slim and I rode out and fixed some fencing this morning. Just a bit of pain."

"Sit down Jess." Slim spoke softly so only Jess could hear.

Jess sat and removed his shirt. The Doc unwound the dressing covering his arm and inspected the even stitches securing the wounds edges. "You do this?" Doc Hanson asked Mrs. MacLarnon. The woman nodded.

"You're lucky Jess. The bullet only creased ya. Probably sore, but should heal up quickly. This fine lady did a bang up job stitching you up. Keep it wrapped for another day. Only wrap it if you're working in the barn to keep the wound from getting dirty. Otherwise, a light bandage is fine. Wear a sling if it aches. You can get back to breaking those mustangs soon as you feel up to it."

Jess smiled. "Hear that Slim, You and I can work those broncs this afternoon."

"No breaking bronc's for you Jess, let those brains of yours heal up first. You can help, but no breaking, understand young man."

Jess nodded but didn't look happy. Slim placed his arm about his friend's shoulder. We'll do it together pard."

"We just don't have that kinda time Slim and you know it." Jess protested and walked out to the barn. Slim watched him go knowing he was right, but not sure what to do about it.

Next, Doc Hanson, examined the gunman in the bunk room. The doctor returned to the kitchen to talk to Mort. "I don't see any reason he can't be moved to town. That wound to his hand needs watching. I believe the bullet only injured tissue on his upper arm and looks like the woman did a good job on putting his hand back together. Probably take a while to heal and it will be plenty sore. I'll take him back to Laramie in my buggy. I'll keep him at my place a few days then release him back in your custody."

Mort scratched at his chin. "OK Doc, sounds like a plan."

Slim helped Gregg walk out to Doc Hanson's wagon. Jess and Ma brought out some some pillows to rest his arm against. The doctor climbed into his buggy and waited for Mort to mount his horse then clucked to get his horse heading to Laramie.

"Well, at least we're rid of one patient Ma." Jess grinned at the woman. "When's supper?"

"About two hours Jess. Just enough time for you to peel the potatoes."

Slim laughed and made for the door, he wasn't getting stuck doing house chores. "Come on Bert, you and me can work the horses for awhile."

Alex grabbed his sketch pad and followed Slim out to the corral.

"I'll get the apples." Bert chimed in.

Ma and Jess headed for the kitchen. Jess finished peeling the potatoes and made some biscuits. They hadn't heard any noise from the small bedroom for awhile so Jess wondered over to see if Annie was alright. To his surprise she was sitting up wearing one of Andy's night shirts. "Annie, want to sit outside in the fresh air for awhile?" he asked.

"That would be great Jess."

"He grabbed one of his shirts and helped her slip it on over Andy's night shirt. Jess grabbed his rocking chair half carrying and half dragging it and a couple blankets out to the porch. He set the rocker down next to Anne, laid one of the blankets across Annie's shoulders to keep her warm and wrapped himself in the other.

"What do you think is going to happen to Hal, Jess." Annie asked.

"It depends on us. If you, Slim or I press charges he'll probably serve some jail time. Mort's gonna think on it. I have come to trust his decisions. So we'll just wait and see what he suggests." Jess replied.

Annie nodded her head. She put her head back to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. "Thanks for bringing me out here Jess. It was kinda lonely in that big room all by myself."

Jess scooted closer reaching over and taking her small hand into his. "Just rest Annie, you're not alone." He ran a finger across her small palm. "You're awful strong for such a little thing." he teased closing his eyes and laying his head back also enjoying the warmth of the sun. It felt good. Soon the young Texan and widow were sleeping. Ma peeked out to see what was going on and smiled to herself. This Jess Harper was certainly a different man than the one she'd tended close to a year ago. Maybe a friend was all Harper had needed. Annie sure needed one now.

Alex was pleased with his days work. The drawings of Slim in his full regalia was stunning. The tall cowboy breaking the paint was his favorite. He was anxious to show Annie the drawings he'd made of her especially the one of her lassoing the rearing buckskin. As he shuffled through his drawings he came upon the drawing he'd made of Ma, Fran, as he called her. She was standing on the porch as she often did watching the men hitch the team, smiling. Here he was fifty odd years old and falling in love for the first time. Alex wondered if she would considered giving up her life here in the West to live in St. Louis. Well, he thought you never know. This Western life was growing on him too. It was so beautiful here. The newspaper man loved sketching the ranch, the mountains, the little valley the ranch set in. He thrilled to the sound of the stage blundering down the canyon road and the sounds of the chicken's squawking. He had so many stories to send back to the paper. Not the cowboy and Indian stories he'd expected from the wild West, but stories of an unlikely friendship between a gunslinger and a Wyoming rancher. Andy had relayed quite a few of the partner's adventures to him before he'd arrived at the ranch. He still wanted to hear from the men about the way they'd met. He could see what Andy meant by them being so different from one another. Yet it was hard to picture them apart.

Alex was startled from his thoughts by the sound of Slim and Bert closing the corral gate on the last horse. "The broncs are ready for delivery." Slim exclaimed with his broad smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few nights later, relaxing on the porch after a hard days work the partners' were discussing their upcoming trip to Fort Laramie. Jess reckoned it'd be two days to Fort Laramie and two back. They had seventeen mustangs to deliver. Slim was thinking about asking the Dixon brothers to stay with Ma while they made the trip. The trail he planned on taking was one his Pa had found. It was a short cut through the mountains and would cut a half day's travel off the trip. Slim wasn't looking forward to leading eight or nine horses head to tail. At least with Annie along, they'd each have six with Annie leading five. After discussing their options, Slim asked. "Well Jess, what do ya think?"

Jess wasn't sure and didn't answer Slim right away. Finally, he cleared his throat. "I'd like to take Annie along. She's good with the horses and knows the personalities of each since she helped break 'em. I like not having so many horses on a string especially with the canyon trail we're taking. It's pretty rough in some spots. Just have to see what her Ma says."

"OK pard." Slim agreed. "Let's ask her."

The stage arrived early the next morning. Mose delivered a message from Mort saying Gregg was well enough to return to the ranch. Jess and Slim saddled up and leading Hal's mount rode into Laramie to talk with Mort.

Arriving at the sheriff's office, Mort assured the men he had talked to Hal and felt, if the men agreed, the young man could work out his sentence at the ranch instead of spending time in jail. Slim and Jess walked over to the jail cell to talk with the gunslinger. After listening to Jess and Slim explain Mort's suggestion, the young gunslinger agreed to work out his sentence at the ranch and to help Ma with the stages while the men were away delivering the mustangs to the fort.

Mort called out just as the men stepped out of his office. "Almost forgot to tell ya Slim. There was a bounty on one of McKeever's men. It's not much, but here's the bank draft."

Slim looked at the draft, it was made out for two hundred dollars. He smiled and grabbed Jess. "Come on Pard, we'll head over to the bank and cash this draft. Mort, we'll be right back."

Slim figured with Hal staying at the ranch to help with the relay teams, they wouldn't need to hire on the Dixon brothers to help Ma with the teams. Things were working out.

Returning from the bank the men picked up Hal and thanked Mort for his help. Hal was delighted to see his mount tied up at the hitching post in front of the sheriff's office. Slim explained how he'd found the horse roaming about outside the corral. Gregg's Pa's horse was still at the ranch and Slim felt if Hal sold the horse and its' tack, he'd likely have enough money for his trip home and to pay Doc Hanson.

At dinner, a few nights later, the partners brought up their idea of taking Annie with them to deliver the remounts to the fort. Jess had been teaching Hal how to change the teams and to take care of the tack. He was turning out to be a top hand. Bert was a big help when Hal had trouble with the tack because of his bum hand. Slim felt he was more than capable of helping Ma run the ranch while they were gone.

Slim explained to the elderly woman that Alex and Hal would remain at the ranch to help with the teams and they'd be back from Fort Laramie before Alex left for St. Louis.

Annie was excited to make the trip to the fort, even if her Ma wasn't to pleased when her daughter informed her she was going to be traipsing about the country with two young single cowboys delivering mustangs to the fort.

However, what could she say, knowing the men needed her daughter's help and they had certainly stepped up when she'd asked for their help.

Slim laughed, as Annie reminded her ma that he'd be along to keep the Jess in line. _Yeah that would be the day, he could keep his ornery partner in line,_ he thought.

Ma listened to her daughter's explanations, still not too happy with her hightailing it off with two cowboys to deliver horses to the fort, but delighted her daughter, once again, was the happy young woman she'd been before the Indian attack. Even she felt happy again. Alex had asked her to accompany him on a walk over to the lake after dinner. She had agreed.

Ma nodded her agreement to the plan. Annie, smiled, jumped up and hugged both Slim and Jess with enthusiasm.

The next morning Slim and Jess were harnessing the team for the mid-morning stage when a woman's scream filled the air. Slim jumped the corral fence in one leap with Jess shimmying through the rails close behind. Both men stared up the hill not believing their eyes.

"Get in the house." Slim yelled to Bert and Annie, who were feeding the chickens in the yard.

The runaway coach charged down the hill, the ranch house directly in its path. The stage rocked one way, then the other, as it careened down the canyon road bouncing off the deep ruts and rocks lining the road barely keeping upright. The driver stood, leaning against the box, pulling the reins with all his might in an attempt to slow the team down. The horses continued to gain momentum, wildly out of control as they galloped down the curving slope into the ranch yard. The coach bounced hard, as it ricocheted off the fence, then swerved back onto the road. The driver was thrown from the box, as the horses made the last hard turn into the yard, racing straight for the porch. The left front wheeler, seeing the porch rail at the last minute, skidded on his back legs and tried to pivoted in his harness. The coach lurched, then flipped onto its side, skidding across the yard into the porch rail, taking out the railing and support as its' roof collapsed. The loud noise frightened the horses and they shied away from the ranch house running towards the corral. The coach was dragged a short distance before the last trace and chain snapped from the singletrees. The stage slid to a halt. The horses continued running, breaking through the corral rails , where the newly broken mustangs were being held. The team continued, nonstop,knocking down the rails along the back of the corral then galloping up the vertical slope. The mustangs were rearing, trotting around the corral and snorting in fear. Finally, they ran through or jumped over what was left of the fence rails. The stage team disappeared from sight with the mustangs following scrambling up the steep hill till they too disappeared.

Jess reached the over-turned coach first, climbing up to the top to stand on it's side. He forced the splintered door open. Inside he could make out three passengers laying across the seats. Slim climbed up to stand next to Jess on the side of the stage. Jess lowered himself carefully into the coach. Checking the first passenger, a young man, he felt for a pulse. The man groaned. Jess lifted the young man, handing him up to Slim. The rancher grabbed the passenger under his arms, pulling him up out of the coach. He handed the man down to Alex. Once the passenger's feet hit the ground, Alex was able to help him stand on his own, even though both his shoulders and knees were bleeding profusely. Ma and Bert helped him into the house.

Jess gently turned over the elderly gentleman laying across the seat.. "Are you hurt sir?" He asked.

The man turned his face so the Texan could see his features. "Jess" the man groaned.

"Mr. McAllen, are you able to move? Let me help you." Jess helped the man to stand.

"My daughter's not moving, Jess, she's bleeding." He lifted his hand covered with her blood.

Jess knelt down next to the young woman and lifted her gently into his arms. "Slim" he yelled.

"Right here, Jess."

"It's Kitty, Slim, she's hurt pretty bad. I'm gonna try to hand her up to you, as gently as I can."

Jess held the limp woman in his arms. The rancher knelt, reaching down into the coach to take the slender woman from Jess's hold. He carefully maneuvered her through the small opening and then held her close. Slim could feel her heart beating against his chest and relaxed some.

"Kitty, can you hear me?" he asked her. "I'm gonna hand you down to Alex so Mrs. MacLarnon can take a look at you. Try and keep still." The girl barely nodded. Jess heard his partner exhale a short breath.

Jess called out. "Mr. McAllen is next to me Slim, once you get Kitty safe I'll need help lifting him out."

Jess could hear Slim talking to Alex. Finally he heard his partner climb up the side of the coach. "OK Jess, hand Fred up to me. Kitty woke up, I think she's gonna be alright but she's pretty bruised up."

"Thank goodness." her father replied. "Just give me a hoist up Jess, I think with Slim's help I can make it.

"Ready, Fred?" Slim asked.

"Yeah son, I'm ready. Don't grab my right arm it may be busted, take it easy."

Slim reached down to take hold of the stage superintendent, one hand under each arm.

"Ready, sir?" Jess asked.

Ready, as I'll ever be Jess." Jess pushed the supervisor through the door enough that Slim was able to take hold of him and pull.

"Let go, Jess, I got him." Slim pulled him out of the stage door laying him along the side of the coach. The superintendent slid to the side of the coach and Alex reached up and helped him down. Slim reached into the coach to help Jess crawl out. Both men jumped down to the ground and hurried over to where the driver lay. He wasn't moving, but as the men approached, he groaned. The men carried the driver into the house laying him on Slim's bunk.

Bert had watched all this wide-eyed. Hal had helped the best he could with only one working arm. Ma had him and Bert heating water and tearing bandages from an old sheet.

"Jess if you saddle a horse, I'll ride over to Joel's house. The docs over there today to check out Mickey's broken arm." Bert confided to his friend.

Jess nodded, then hurried to saddle a horse for the young boy. Seeing the youngster off, he returned to the house to see how everyone was doing. Slim was standing outside the middle bedroom door.

"What's going on Slim?" Jess indicated the closed door.

"Annie and Ma are taking care of Kitty. They're thinking she injured her ribs and maybe broke her shoulder." Slim told his partner.

"I'm goin' after the team. Shouldn't take me long to catch up to 'em." Jess stated. "Ain't nothin' I can do here."

"Jess, be careful. The team could be tangled up something awful in their traces and tack. I don't want you hurt. Take Hal with you." Slim argued with his partner.

"No! He'll just slow me down. I'm thinkin' they ran themselves out going up that slope. Won't take me long to follow their tracks and bring 'em home. You stay with Kitty." Jess placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "She's gonna be fine Slim."

Ma opened the bedroom door "You can see her now Slim."

Sitting next to the bed, Slim took Kitty's small hand into both of his. He looked where Jess stood in the doorway and nodded. Jess, with a determined look on his face, turned and strode out the door.

Jess returned before noon with three of the four-up team. Seeing the Texan leading the team into the barn, Annie poured a cup of coffee for the tired cowboy and followed him into the barn. As Jess turned to take the cup from Annie, she gasped. "Jess your face."

He reached up to run his hand along his swollen cheek and blackened eye. There was a deep cut running across his forehead. He grimaced. "Dadgum tree branch snapped back and hit me in the face, lucky I didn't lose my eye. Sure is sore."

Annie handed him his coffee. "I'll get you a cold rag maybe we can get the swellin' down." Annie ran to the pump and returned with her wet cold bandanna to place against his eye. Jess stood for a moment so Annie could clean off the cut. The cold kerchief felt good against his swollen eye.

"Thanks Annie, think I'm runnin' on empty. How's Kitty doin'?" he asked.

"The Doc wrapped her ribs up good and tight. Guess she's got a couple busted ribs and her shoulder was outta joint. Cut her head pretty good, that's where all the blood come from. She's hurting pretty good. Her Pa and the other passenger rode in the Doc's buckboard back to Laramie. The stage driver's sleepin' in the bunk room. Bert and Hal helped change the stage teams and muck out the stalls. The tired team's been brushed, fed, watered and turned loose in the corral to rest. How are these fellow's doing?" She asked.

"Maybe you could help me look 'em over. I was able to lead 'em back to the ranch without a problem, not sure how they fared otherwise. I had to put Ginger down, she broke a leg. I was able to remove her tack, so figure I'd take the wagon out when I finish here and pick up the harnesses. I dropped what I couldn't carry along the road 'bout a half mile west of here.

"Tell you what Jess. You finish up here and I'll take Hal in the wagon and retrieve the tack. Bert is busy soaping the harnesses on the porch. Kitty's sleeping and Ma talked Slim into layin' down to get some rest before he starts on the team for the late stage."

Jess brushed the horses and tended to their cuts and scrapes. He placed the horses into the empty stalls in the barn to give them a chance to recover from their fright. The Texan covered each with a blanket. Annie and Hal returned with the damaged harnesses. Jess figured he'd look through them later to see what could be salvaged.

Taking a rope from the barn wall Jess set out to bring in the stage team. He smiled as he noted the horses waiting along the fence. The Texan fed and watered each horse then headed into the house. Slim could finish up with the team later, right now he was starved.

Jess noted the overturned stage had been righted and it looked like the luggage had been removed. He had to enter the house from the kitchen as the front door still had the porch awning laying across it. As Jess walked in, he noted the house was quiet. Seeing Ma in the sitting room he headed her way. "Are you hungry son?" she whispered.

"Always, Ma." Jess swiped a biscuit off the counter as he pulled up a chair to the small kitchen table. Ma placed a large bowl of stew in front of him.

"How's things in here Ma? Slim still sleepin'?"

Ma reached down and turned his face so she could better see his bruised cheek and blackened eye. She dipped a towel into the cold bucket of water sitting on the cabinet under the window. Holding the towel to his face she answered him. "Yeah, Slim's sleeping in the bunk room with the driver. Seems he has a broken wrist and badly bruised hip. Doc said it would be a few days till he can ride the stage to Laramie."

"After I finish eating, I'm heading out after the mustangs. Could ya pack me some food to take along. I'll probably have to make several short trips, not sure how far those broom tails ran. Hopefully they're just over the hill grazing in the meadow with the cows. Just in case I can't make it back, can ya pack enough food for a day or so. I'll get the team ready for the next stage, then I'll ride out.

"You look plum worn out Jess and that eye's probably gonna swell closed. Why not wait till mornin'?"

"Ma, Slim could lose this ranch if I can't find the remounts. Ain't got time to break another bunch before that note's due. Took me a long time to find a good friend and a home, no sense in losin' it now just c'ause I'm tired. Been tired before. I'll pack some clothes, then I'm leavin'."

"I'm putting some alcohol on that forehead first and bandaging it up." She tilted his head back to take a good look at it. "Probably could use a stitch."

Jess pulled away, "ain't got that kinda time."

Ma handed Jess a clean shirt and trousers from the laundry basket. "Put these on, Jess, then you won't wake Slim by going in the bunk room. Now sit, this will only take a second." She doused his forehead with alcohol then placed a plaster on the deep cut. "Now get changed." Ma went to her room so Jess could wash up and change in the kitchen.

Dressed in the clean clothes Ma had given him, Jess grabbed his hat and gun, as he headed out to the barn. He was surprised to see Annie had already hitched up the team and had tied them to the corral fence to await the stage's arrival. The Texan walked over to the wrecked corral fence and removed the broken rails. Most of the rails seemed to have been just shoved or kicked out of the way by the horses hooves. He was able to find a couple long rails laying along side the barn to replace the broken rails. Finished with the corral, he approached Annie. "Thanks, for hitching up the team. I'm heading out now to look for the remounts. Reckon, they didn't high tail it too far."

"I'm going with you Jess, you look like you're sleepin' on your feet. I'll get changed, be right back."

Ma had just entered the barn with the food Jess had requested. "Jess Harper, if you're taking my daughter with you lookin' for those mustangs. You'd best both be back by dark. She's got her reputation to think of. You two stay out overnight alone you're getting married."

"Ain't marryin' no one and I ain't got time to argue with ya." Jess sneered.

Slim entering the barn heard the last part of the conversation.

"No one has to get married, Ma, I'm goin' with 'em. Only makes sense, once we find five or six of the missing broncs, I'll bring em' on home, while Jess tracks down the rest. He's best at trackin'."

"Thought you'd be staying with Kitty! We're just about ready to leave Slim." Jess argued.

"No Pard, If I want a future with Kitty, I need to grow this ranch. What happened to your face?"

Jess ignored Slim's comment. "Like I said, we're leavin' now, if you're goin' with us." Jess mounted his horse.

Annie had returned from the house dressed in her cowboy garb, hearing only the end of the conversation.

"I'm ready." Annie commented as she walked past her ma, to where her horse was standing. She pulled herself up into the saddle and clucked to her mount to follow the partners out to the back of the corral where the mustangs had broken through the fence.

The tracks of the frightened mustangs were easy to follow until they reached the top of the slope; here the horses had spit into two groups. Jess picked one of the trails to follow figuring there were at least five horses in this bunch. His cheek was throbbing and he was having a hard time focusing with only one eye. Following the horses trail, he finally sighted them grazing under a huge fir. The riders tried approaching the mustangs on horseback, but they just scattered. Each rider picked a horse to rope. After the riders had roped and secured all six horses, Slim tied the mustangs head to tail.

"See you either late tonight or early tomorrow. Be careful you two!" Slim warned.

"I'll leave you a trail to follow. We're heading back to where the herds separated. Reckon with the weather staying clear, them tracks should still be there." Jess slapped Slim on his knee. "Don't worry, Pard, we'll find em."

Slim kneed Alamo to head home leading the string of mustangs, knowing he could trust Jess to find the remounts. His friend, after all, was the best tracker in the territory.

"Just be careful Pard, don't let anymore trees get ya!" Slim's laugh could be heard as he rode away leading the string of horses towards the old Laramie road and home.


	8. Chapter 8

FRIENDS – Chapter 8

Annie and Jess rode back to the where the horses had separated. Jess dismounted to study the tracks. "Look here Annie, bet there's at least nine broncs in this bunch. If we can find 'em and get 'em home, we'll be able to deliver the remounts to the Fort on time.

The mustangs left the trackers a difficult trail. The tracks led up a steep narrow gorge. Their mounts were having a hard time keeping their footing on the loose rocky surface. A trail that had been an easy climb for the unshod riderless mustangs; was difficult for the riders shod companions. Annie and Jess finally resorted to walking their mounts not wanting to risk a broken leg or bowed tendon. They stopped often to catch their breath and rest. The trail was treacherous with both loose shale and rocks, causing both the horses and walkers to trip or slip on the rocks. Jess fell on a loose rock, badly skinning his knee and tearing a rent through his trousers. Annie fell landing on her elbow making it painful to lead her horse and hard to keep her balance. Jess stopped for another short rest. Taking a drink from his canteen he passed it over to Annie. "Slim's gonna have a hard time following us with that big horse of his. Alamo, ain't to fond of steep trails." Jess griped to Annie, as he made yet another pile of stones for his partner to follow.

"Figure we best get going, hand me your reins, Annie, I'll take him for awhile, so you can rest that elbow." They were sitting side-by-side on a large flat rock. Jess ran a sympathetic hand along her back and rubbed his brow against her hair . He picked up her hat that was sitting in her lap and placed it on her head. Taking her hand he helped her up. "Come on, can't be much longer, the tracks are getting fresher."

They continued following the mustangs. Jess stopped. "We're almost to the top Annie I recognize the big tree over there, it marks the end of the Bartlett Canyon trail. If we catch up with the horses there, we can take the old road home. Slim showed it to me a while back. Means we're only 'bout five or six miles from home." Jess took off his hat and wiped his brow. Both were breathing hard from the exertion and altitude. His eye had swollen closed and reading the trail with one eye was tricky. "Ready." he asked. Finally, the game trail widened and they were able mount their horses and ride. As they crested the hill, they found themselves approaching one of the high meadows. "Look Jess." Annie pointed. The mustangs were grazing peacefully in the distance.

"We'll camp over there and wait for Slim." The Texan indicated a large granite outcropping just to their left. Annie followed Jess over to the cave like structure and dismounted.

"We'll keep a watch on the horses and make sure they don't move on till it's too dark to see em. I'll make us a small fire behind these rocks so we don't scare 'em off. I could use some hot coffee. Once it's dark, we may as well get some sleep, won't be able to see the mustangs anyways. If they move off, the noise should wake us."

"Think Slim will bring us out some food, Jess?"

"Yeah, my partner, doesn't miss many meals." Jess reached over to touch her. "You sure look pretty, but you've smelled better." he teased as he pulled her close.

"You don't smell that good either Jess and you look kinda evil with that black eye." She joked back.

"We should be home tomorrow." he told Annie as he pushed her hat back from her face. "Like I told ya earlier, we're really not far from the ranch. With the three of us, I'm figuring, we should be able to haze these mustangs home in no time. Reckon it'll be easier than trying to rope 'em and lead 'em home specially with that sore elbow of yours."

Unsaddling their mounts they settled back against their bedrolls under the outcrop. "I'll keep watch Annie, try and get some rest."

"I'm too tired to eat right now, sleep sounds good." Annie leaned back on her saddle and closed her eyes. Waking she felt better but hungry. She rummaged through the food bag Jess had brought along and found two biscuits and some bacon. Frying up the bacon, she made them each a small sandwich. The hot coffee warmed them up as the afternoon was cooling.

After eating Jess laid down to sleep while Annie kept watch. Slim rode into camp just as the sun was setting. Annie stood to greet the tall cowboy motioning him to be quiet. Slim unsaddled Alamo, all the while counting the grazing mustangs.

"Looks like nine or ten, that's all of em but two. It'll be enough to pay my note, thanks to Jess." Slim took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "I brought some food. Wake Jess, we'll eat and plan our day tomorrow."

At Dawn, Jess woke Annie and Slim. The wranglers munched on dry biscuits as they packed up and mounted. They rounded up the mustangs without difficulty. Hazing the mustangs down the old canyon trail was easy compared to trailing them up the treacherous game trails the day before. They reached the ranch by late afternoon. The tired, hungry wranglers guided the mustangs into the corral. Bert ran out to close the gate behind them. Slim dismounted handing Jess, Alamo's reins. "I'm gonna see if Kitty's still here."

Jess led Traveller and Alamo into the barn to be curried and fed. Bert grabbed a brush to help. Jess smiled down at the boy. He was sure gonna miss him when he left. "Go on in Annie, I'll tend to your mount." Jess suggested noting how tired the redhead looked and he knew her elbow ached. Annie wanted to protest, but she was just to tired.

"OK, Jess. Thanks." she handed her reins to Jess. Ma already had a couple kettles of water boiling on the stove figuring the returning riders would enjoy a long hot soak after their long journey.

Slim was disappointed to find Kitty gone, her Pa had picked her up earlier in the day. He headed out to help Jess with the horses. "Jess, I'll help, then we can both get cleaned up. Kitty's gone home."

Jess looked over Trav at his partner. "Sorry Slim, I know ya was lookin' forward to seein' her."

"No argument there, Jess."

Both men finished up with the horses then headed into the house to wash up. Jess had removed his gloves and was tucking them into his belt as he noticed the porch. "Look Slim, the porch is fixed and looks like there's some new shingles on the roof." Slim followed Jess' gaze.

"Looks like someone's been busy while we were gone. I was sure worried about finding enough time to repair the ranch roof and porch, as we have to deliver the mustangs to the Fort. Hal met the men on the porch and explained to Slim the Donahue's and Mort had come out to help after the Doc had told them about the damage the runaway team had caused. The broken down coach still decorated the ranch yard. The men could tackle the repairs to the coach after returning from the Fort.

Jess relaxed in his bath. Being last, there was no hurry. The hot water felt good along his sore muscles though his knee stung from the soapy water.

Slim showed up in the back yard with a roll of bandages and some medicinal whiskey. "Get outta their fore ya turn into a prune. I wanna bandage up that knee and Ma has dinner almost ready."

"Ya ain't plannin' on wastin' that whiskey on my knee are ya." Jess teased his friend. Jess dried off while Slim went in and brought out two hot coffees. The men each enjoyed their coffee strongly laced with pain killer, while sitting on the stump they used to split wood on. Slim finished with his coffee and knelt in front of Jess. He washed the nasty scrape and cleaned it out with alcohol.

"Ouch, I ain't one of your broncs, take it easy." Jess shoved Slim's hand away.

"I swear, I'd rather treat an ornery mustang than you anytime, Pard. Hold still, I can't wrap this up with you movin' around." Finally, Jess' knee was bandaged and he was dressed. The men entered the kitchen. To their surprise, they spied a large ham cooling along side smashed potatoes, candied carrots and, fresh biscuits and two apple pies. "Aw, Ma, you musta' missed us fixing us such a grand dinner." The Texan placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Just so happens this is a special occasion Jess Harper and your homecoming isn't it. You'll find out at dinner with everyone else." Ma blushed and swiped at the smart mouthed cowboy with her towel.

Bert came running into the ranch house all out of breath. "Guess what Jess, two mustangs just wandered into the yard. One's that little sorrel Annie spoiled. She let me halter her. Course, I had to feed her an apple. The other is the long-legged bay. Hal had to rope him. Both horses are now grazing with the others in the corral." This news brought a wide grin to Slim's face, they were back to their original seventeen remounts.

Everyone sat at the table awaiting dinner. Ma placed the last dish of potatoes down then took her place next to Alex. Taking Ma's hand in his Alex stood. "Guess you're all wondering what the fuss is about. Well, while you were off chasing horses, I was courting. I have asked Fran, to marry me and she accepted. We are getting married Saturday."

Slim was first to congratulate the couple, shaking Alex's hand and hugging Fran, followed by the rest of the group. Annie was happy for her Ma, but wasn't quite sure what to think; her future seemed uncertain. Ma sensing her daughter's feelings, wrapped Annie in her arms. "I'm happy for you Ma." Annie assured her mother.

"Annie, we're expecting you to travel East with us. Alex has a big home with plenty of room for you and Bert." Fran tried to cheer her daughter.

Jess was confused. He felt like he had when Jonesy and Andy had left. Most of all he wasn't sure about his feelings toward Annie. He knew he hated to see her leave and that he'd miss her. Maybe by the time they returned from delivering the horses to Fort Laramie he'd be able to sort out his feelings. After dinner he headed for the barn to think.


	9. Chapter 9

FRIENDS – Chapter 9

Saturday, the ranchers and their house guests woke early and dressed in their Sunday best for the wedding. The ceremony took place at noon in the small church in Laramie. Jess was best man and Annie Maiden of Honor. Following the wedding, they had a late lunch at Mimi's. Fran and Alex were spending the night at the hotel in town. Jess and Slim drove back to the ranch with Annie, Hal and Bert. The night passed quietly at the ranch without the motherly Fran and Alex who was always busy asking questions and sketching.

Sunday afternoon Alex and Fran returned from town all smiles. Annie was now sleeping in the middle bedroom and Alex had moved out of the bunk room.

At Sunday dinner, Slim reminded Ma they were leaving early the next day for the trip to Fort Laramie. Monday dawned clear and cool. Slim, Jess and Annie all wore their warmest coats to start out the day. Slim and Jess each led seven horses with Annie leading three of the remounts and a pack horse with their trail supplies. They were rotating leading the three horse string to give their mounts a break. The trail was rough but the riders, though tired at the end of the day, were thankful it had been uneventful. They secured the mustangs, ate and turned in.

Arriving at the Fort late the next day, the riders were weary and hungry. The troopers took over the remounts, herding them into the corral next to the Livery. Major Stanton inspected the mustangs; impressed with the quality of the horses.

"I'll get your draft ready for pick up. Why don't you head over to the Enlisted men's quarters and clean up. Mrs. Hudson, come with me, my wife will be happy for a woman's company and you can clean up at my residence and join us for dinner."

"Thanks Major, but we're heading out soon as my draft is ready." Slim hooked his thumbs in his belt waiting for Jess and Annie to object. To his surprise they both nodded.

Major Stanton shook his head. "Alright then, Sherman, pick up your draft at the quartermasters. It'll be ready by the time you finish taking care of your mounts."

Jess and Annie walked the horses over to the Livery to feed and water while Slim headed over to the Quartermasters.

After feeding and watering the mounts, Jess and Annie met up with Slim. The three of them mounted and headed out leading the pack horse. The riders rode single file. Jess was sleeping in his saddle and Annie was lost in her own thoughts. Slim led, worrying about getting home in time to pay his note. The trio had been riding for about an hour when it started misting and a cold wind picked up dropping the temperature. The mist turned to a downpour making riding miserable. Jess awoke, wiping the water off his face and donning his slicker. Slim and Annie followed suit. Slim finally had had enough and led them to a cave his Pa had showed him long ago. The riders dismounted tying their horses under a sheltering pine. Since it was so late in the day, Slim decided they may as well hole up for the night. Jess started a small fire. They huddled around the fire trying to get warm in the cold, damp night air. Finally, Jess threw off his blanket and stood. "I'm freezin', take my blanket Slim." Jess laid his blanket over his partner then picked up his bedroll and saddle setting them down next to Annie. He placed his saddle blanket over their feet, then unbuttoned his coat and laid next to the redhead and pulled her blanket up over the both of them. Finally, they both started to warm up. Looking over at his partner Jess growled. "Now ain't that better."

Slim grinned. "Maybe for you Jess." Slim stood and grabbing his saddle settled on the other side of Annie. He threw his blankets over the three of them and cuddled in close to Annie also. Finally, he warmed up.

Annie soon quit shivering as she soaked in the cowboys warmth lulling the tired wranglers to sleep. Slim had finally dropped off to sleep when Jess' snoring woke him. _Jess must really be worn out to snore,_ he thought, his pard usually slept like the dead. Annie opened her eyes and seeing Slim awake smiled just as Jess let out a snort waking himself up. He opened his eyes. "What?"

"Yep, pard, you was snoring real loud. Ruined all your chances of getting married now." Slim teased.

"Ain't getting married." Jess snarled pulling Annie closer and resting his head next to hers. He ran his hand through her hair and settled down. Soon they all slept again.

Waking first, Slim made coffee. Annie and Jess woke smelling the brew. Annie made up a hot breakfast of bacon and biscuits while Jess fed and tacked up the horses for their departure home.

"Still drizzling and cold outside." Jess informed them when he returned from feeding the horses.

"We'll just have to tough it out, pard. We have to get home."

"Knew that Slim, just saying." Jess grumbled.

Riding in the cold drizzle was miserable. Going was slow as the trail was one big puddle, slippery with mud. The trio realized with the slow travel, they'd be spending another cold miserable night on the trail. At least the rain had stopped even though the riders were dripping wet from the moisture in the trees as they wound their way through the low lying branches. Finding a dry rocky outcrop, they made camp. Eating deer jerky with hot coffee for dinner they turned in. The next day the sun finally made an appearance and the riders dried out. They were home by late morning.

Ma, Alex, Hal and Bert were excited to see the mustangers return. They'd been worried an accident had happened delaying their return. Slim assured Ma that the weather had been the only culprit. To Jess and Annie's dismay, Ma and Alex had decided on leaving for St Louis in two days. Jess was testy, still not sure of his feelings.

Noting Annie wasn't herself, Ma pulled her aside. "You seem really upset about our leaving and Jess is about as friendly as a grizzly. What's gonnin' on between you two?" she asked.

"I don't know about what he's feelin Ma, but I love this place. Jess is fun to work with and I haven't felt this happy for a long time. I guess I just don't know if I love him. I'm not sure what to do. I know when we leave I'm gonna miss him. I have never met two friends so committed to each other before. They both work so hard to keep this ranch running. I just can't image one partner without the other. I know he won't leave the ranch."

"Annie, If I were you I'd ask Jess to walk down by the lake with ya' and kiss him good. If it sets off fireworks, you'll know it's love, if not, then you'll know it's a lifelong friendship."

"I don't know, Ma." Annie ran her hands up and down her arms feeling confused. She walked into the ranch yard looking for Slim. Jess had once confided to her that he had absolute trust in his friend's judgment and that Slim was like a brother to him and probably knew him better than anyone else. Course, Jess had teased, that didn't mean he'd followed his friends advice, but he usually asked for it and if he didn't, Slim usually found a way of prying it outta him. If it hadn't been for Slim, Jess had told her, he probably woulda' ridden out long ago.

Finding Slim, Annie told him what Ma had suggested. Slim agreed with Ma's idea. He told her Jess had not shared with him how he felt about her. He explained, his partner was a very private person and they'd all been too busy to discuss it. Now, Slim thought, he knew why Jess had been so ornery the last few days.

Dinner, was a quiet affair. The next day Hal was leaving for home. Ma, Alex, Bert and Annie were all packed for the stage trip to St Louis the following day. The talk was mostly about leaving. Jess was quiet and moody. After dinner, Annie found Jess talking to Trav in the barn and asked him if he'd like to take a walk out to the lake with her. Jess nodded.

Jess took her hand in his as they walked . "Gonna miss ya." The Texan bent close to Annie's ear, his breath tickling her earlobe and whispered. "Wanna see Andy's and my secret place?

"Sure Jess."

They crossed over a small crick and wiggled through a small opening between two huge boulders. Annie was surprised they had ended up into a small meadow surrounded by rocks with a narrow creek flowing through it. A large tree had fallen close to the water's edge making for a natural bench to sit upon. Jess led Annie over to the log and sat down drawing her down next to him. He turned her so that her head laid upon his chest.

"I'm gonna miss ya Annie." As he talked she could feel his heart beat as his deep voice resonated in her ear.

"I've never worked alongside a woman like you before." he continued. " I love working with you, whether we're breaking horses or drying dishes. It's been fun. Your family made the ranch feel like home again. After Andy and Jonesy left, I felt kinda lost. I can't thank you enough for helping us this last month. It's gonna be real lonely around here with all of ya gone." Jess took her face in his hands and kissed her. When the kiss ended, Annie looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Just friends."

"No, Annie, not friends. Best friends. Reckon kisses never lie."


	10. Chapter 10

FRIENDS - Epilogue

The partners sat out on the porch, boot clad feet resting on the rail. There were storm clouds in the sky with lighting in the distant mountains.

"Sorry you let Annie go, Jess?" Slim questioned.

Jess took another swig of the medicinal whiskey they'd been sharing. "Woulda been nice to come home to a warm home cooked dinner tonight instead of beans and have a woman to snuggle up to." Jess sighed. "Ya see Slim, Annie, well, she just wasn't the one. Sides I keep tellin' ya I ain't the marrying type." Jess closed his eyes for a minute becoming very quite. He opened his blue eyes running his hand across his lips nervously. "Slim," he asked. "When I marry, how 'bout I live in the ranch house and we'll build you a new one."

"Why wouldn't you want the new house Jess?" Slim was puzzled.

"This old ranch house, I just can't rightly explain it." Jess sat up, placing his elbows on his knees and looking straight at Slim. "Pard, you know how when I get real mad and outta control.

"Yes, Jess, has happened a time or two."

"Let me finish Slim." Jess shushed his partner. "When I get out of control, you quiet me down by saying, Jess simmer down, in a firm voice and it works. This old house _'simmer's me down'_ soon as I walk in the door. It's my home. Don't want to live anyplace else."

Slim sat up placing a firm hand on his partner's shoulder. "Well, if that's the way you want it buddy, that's the way we'll play it. Now we just need to find us some women." Slim chuckled as he stood.

"Sounds like a plan." Jess stood and held up his cup to Slim. "To finding each of us a good woman." the men toasted just as the wind picked up blowing rain onto the porch. The friends rushed inside, glad to be home.

The End

Thank you for reading.


End file.
